Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo ¿o si ?
by Zory
Summary: Alguien llega a la mansion Hellsing...¿quien es ella? ¿como cambiara la vida de la familia? ¿y la de Alucard? Espero review´s...pos data cap 3 no pertenece a este fic...¡¡¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, este es mi primer fanfic… espero que os guste y sino os repito...¡¡soy nueva!! Tened compasión y piedad de mi… dejad algún review por fa! pos data : los personajes de hellsing no me pertenecen a mi , sino a __Kouta Hirano_

_**Capitulo 1. La carta de... ¿Ella?**_

_**(Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo… pero casi todo si)**_

Una noche como otra cualquiera en la mansión Hellsing. Walter, preparaba el te a Integra y esta a su vez estaba ocupada con varios papeles leyéndolos y releyéndolos uno a uno.

En verdad esa noche era aburrida, pero no todo seria aburrido esa noche, una sorpresa muy agradable para algunos y menos agradable para otros, iba a suceder.

En el despacho de Sir Integra, después de leer todos los documentos habidos y por haber que estaban encima de la mesa, solo faltaba una pequeña carta, proveniente de Italia…

-Walter, esta carta, ¿de quien será? no me suena la dirección aunque ponga Italia, pensé que el vaticano iba a enviar a Paladín Alexander otra vez…pero no tiene su sello…Esto me huele mal.

-Tranquila Sir Integra, piense un poco…aparte del vaticano, también tenemos a alguien allí, ¿o acaso no recuerda?-Dijo mientras leía la carta que sir Integra se había negado a leer.

-mmm, si te soy sincera… pues no, no se de que me hablas Walter y estoy perdiendo los nervios, así que se breve –dijo enfadada mientras atrapaba el décimo puro de la noche- vamos, no tengo toda la noche Walter, habla de una vez

-Vamos Sir…piense un poco, según la carta, vendrá mañana así que será mejor que prepare una de las habitaciones para huésped.

-¿Quien va a venir a la mansión Hellsing?-dijo una voz proveniente del oscuro rincón- quien Walter –insisto la voz.

-eso es mejor que la Sir lo piense un poco, así que no te metas Alucard, o vamos, ¡¡no ase tanto tiempo que hablo con ella!!

-¿ella?-dijo confundido Alucard, mientas se hacia presente delante de ambas personas.

-Dios Walter, no me digas que…-tartamudeo Integra mientras se imaginaba quien seria la visita – decidido Walter, prepara la habitación para mi invitada –al decir esto, Walter sonrió, y salio a preparar una de las habitaciones de la mansión y dejo a Integra y a Alucard en el despacho, una Integra radiante de felicidad y un Alucard la mar de confundido.

-¿Ella? –Dijo confuso el vampiro- ¿Quién es ella ama?-miro a su ama pero esta no respondió, solo se limito a sonreír y a coger uno de sus puros, mientras el vampiro se desesperaba mas y mas.

-Ya lo averiguaras Alucard, ya lo averiguaras…solo limítate a respectar y a guardar distancias con mi visita ¿entendido? No quiero que sepa nada sobre lo que hace la organización hellsing, por lo tanto… seria conveniente que no dijeras nada de nada y este mensaje dáselo también a Seras.

-bien…-dijo gruñendo entre dientes para luego desaparecer y dejar sola en el despacho a una Integra contenta (que cosas, se nota que esto es un ff Xdd ).

-Por fin, después de tantos años vuelves a casa Elizabeth.-dijo Integra antes de abandonar el despacho y dirigirse a su habitación y descansar.- Mañana será un gran día, sin duda lo será.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola ¿Como estáis? pues yo…mmm acabo de poner el 2º Cáp. Espero que os guste y si tal review ;) pos data: los personajes de hellsing no son míos sino de __Kouta Hirano__. Pos data 2: Gracias a __vuestros review…me dan ánimos para seguir (en este momento me saltan las lagrimas)… Pues os dejo el 2º y vosotros/as me decís si os gusta o no ;)_

_**Capitulo 2. Puedes llamarme Lisa **_

_**(Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo… pero casi todo si)**_

La mañana llego, y con ella llego un taxi proveniente del aeropuerto, era únicamente las ocho y media de la mañana y el taxi ya se había estacionado justo enfrente de las enormes puertas de la mansión.

-¿Vive aquí usted señorita?- pregunto amablemente el conductor del taxi

-si, así es –dijo una joven mientras miraba orgullosa la mansión- aunque ha cambiado un poco mas bien ¡Mucho! desde mi ultima visita.- justo en ese momento un joven rubio con el pelo largo recogido con una trenza, se acerco al taxi .

-Buenos días –dijo amablemente, sonriendo como siempre- Soy el vigilante de la casa, ¿puedo ayudaros?

-Encantada, soy Elizabeth, vengo a visitar a Sir Integra, por favor avísele de que estoy aquí- pidió la joven.

-Por supuesto señorita , aunque no ara falta , ya nos avisaron de su visita, por favor pase- abría la puerta a la joven para ayudarla a salir , saco su maleta del maletero del taxi y pago al taxi para después conducir a la joven y hermosa mujer a la mansión.

-Gracias, no era necesaria tanta molestia –dijo ruborizada Elizabeth- ¿Integra esta en la mansión?

-s…si –titubeo el a la hora de responder, sin duda la joven tenia que ser alguien cercana a Sir Integra para atreverse a llamarla por su nombre así sin mas.

-me alegro – dijo sonriendo la joven Elizabeth- esto… yo ya me he presentado, ahora le toca a usted, noto por su asentó, que es francés, pero me gustaría saber su nombre si no es molestia y arrogancia por mi parte.

-Claro que no señorita, me llamo Pip Bernadotte, mucho gusto en conocerla señorita…

- Señorita Hellsing- respondió la joven mirando la cara de asombro de Pip- ¿ocurre algo?

-no, solo que… no me esperaba que fuera familiar de Sir Integra- dijo mirando de arriba abajo a la joven con su único ojo.

- no soy un solo familiar, soy su sobrina, pero no me llame por señorita Hellsing sino llámame Lisa, por favor llámame Lisa y nos llevaremos bien –dijo feliz estrechando la mano a Pip.

-Bien –en ese momento abrió la puerta de la mansión y se encontró con el enorme vestíbulo de la mansión…Allí, se encontró con el viejo mayordomo.

- Bienvenida a su hogar señorita Hellsing-dijo un amable y feliz mayordomo quien hizo una reverencia a la joven –bienvenida a casa.

-Gracias Walter – sonrió calidamente la joven –mientras le daba un abrazo a el mayordomo – no sabes como te echaba de menos

- Jajaja ya veo que sigue tan amable como siempre –sonrió el mayordomo, mientras se aguachaba y acompañaba a la joven a su habitación.

-Por supuesto Walter y por favor, deja de llamarme por usted o señorita Hellsing, prefiero que me llamen Lisa.

-esto… - el mayordomo no pudo decir mas pues un dedo le estaba tapando la boca.

-Walter por favor – le pidió Lisa a un mayordomo confundido pero divertido por la escena; le abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejaron las cosas de Lisa en el cuarto y seguido de eso llego el momento de visitar e ir al despacho de sir Integra.

-Bueno, te dejo aquí, entra a dentro, yo voy a buscar el te de Sir Integra ¿Usted quiere algo?

-ejem…-miro con cara de pocos amigos a Walter.

-jaja lo siento es la costumbre esto… Lisa, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias –dijo con una sonrisa radiante, al decir esto, abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, cuando vio a su tía Integra corrió y la abrazo, después se separo de ella para calcular su reacción.- lo…lo siento, -dijo apenada- me deje llevar por la emoción

-no pasa nada-dijo Integra dando una calada a su puro y mirando de arriba a bajo a su sobrina, no estaba mal , nada mal la pequeña, hacia tiempo que no la veía a ella ni a ninguna foto actual de la joven , después de que su hermano mayor James se exiliara y dejara a Integra al mando de Hellsing, el y su hija se fueron a vivir a Italia , pero hacia años que no veía a su sobrina, una joven de cabellera rubia, hasta los hombros o quizás un poco mas largo, ojos azules muy hermosos como los de Integra , labios rojos cual carmín y no tenia mal cuerpo. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca palabra de honor, unos vaqueros azules y unas botas negras, nada del otro mundo pero le sentaban muy bien.- me alegro de verte, te ves bien-dijo Integra.

-Gracias –dijo ruborizándose –bueno… y ¿cuando me vas a dar algún primito?

-¿que?-integra se sorprendió tanto con la pregunta que se había ahogado con el te que Walter le había traído mientras examinaba a su sobrina, -¿Qué has dicho?

-jaja nada, nada es broma tranquila –Lisa sonrió, hacia tiempo que no hablaba con su tía, y le gustaba la idea de gastarle una broma a dicha mujer.

-bien…espero que te quedes con nosotros mucho tiempo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme, tengo una reunión muy importante con los miembros de la…-integra callo de repente, no podía hablar de eso con Lisa-

-¿con los miembros de...?

- con los miembros de la organización contra el cáncer, si eso es –que respuesta mas tonta me ha salido, pero espero que se lo trague pensó Integra.

-ohh, esta bien- que rara esta pensó Lisa- estaré en la habitación colocando la ropa y mis cosas- sonrió y se fue a su habitación

-Elizabeth –llamo Integra

-¿si?

-bienvenida nuevamente

- gracias –sonrió – pero…

-¿pero que?

- no me llames Elizabeth, prefiero que me llames Lisa por favor, así no es tan formal

-deacuerdo como gustes

Gracias –seguido de esto se fue a su habitación y a colocar sus cosas.

-como as cambiado Elizabeth... como as cambiado –pensó Integra- ¡ah no! ahora eres Lisa mi pequeña y dulce Lisa.

En la habitación, Lisa terminaba de preparar la ropa y ponerla dentro del armario, cuando miro su reloj, las 9 en punto de la noche, ¿tan tarde se había hecho ya?

ahhh –suspiraba- que cansada estoy , no pensé que el viaje fuera tan cansino

-¿Quién eres?- hablo una voz de la nada -¿Que haces en la mansión?

-ahhhhh- grito Lisa- ¿tu? ¿Quien? ¿Dónde?- pregunto pero no hubo respuesta.

- he preguntado yo antes – insistió la voz

- Soy Elizabeth Hellsing, sobrina de Integra vengo de Italia pero… ¿y tu?

- juummm – gruño antes de aparecer justo delante de Lisa- Soy Alucard

-ahhhhhhhhhh- volvió a chillar- ¿como as hecho eso?

- jajajjaja- risa malévola – no es nada que un vampiro no pueda hacer mi joven niña.

-¡ja! que gracia, crei que los vampiros no existían, por favor no me hagas reír.

- jajajjaa –risa malévola- si no existiera querida, no estatuya delante tuya ¿no crees?

-yo…- decidió no responder, se había quedado sin palabras, en ese momento Walter toco la puerta alterado por los chillidos de Lisa.

- Será mejor que me vaya, buenas noches Elizabeth

-espera…- pidió la joven al vampiro- ¿podemos volver a vernos?

-mmm quizás mas tarde o mañana por la noche

-bien, puedes venir cuando quieras, y por favor, no me llames Elizabeth, puedes llamarme Lisa.- decía con una gran sonrisa, aunque esta un poco nerviosa.

-lo recordare – dicho esto desapareció y apareció justo delante de su pupila Seras.

- Si ¿Walter? que ocurre

- Juraría haberla oído chillar

- no –mintió- no he chillado

- ahh bien, la cena estará lista en 5 minutos, vengo a avisarte

-entendido Walter –sonrió Lisa.

-adiós hasta luego- cerro la puerta de la habitación, mientras en los sótanos…

-masterrrrrrrrrrrr – se acerca a el – masterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- ¿en que piensa? – masterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr toc, toc baje de las nubes master

- ahh si decías – dijo mirando de reojo a la pupila.

- no nada master – que raro esta, dicho esto dejo a su "master" pensando en quien sabe que o quien pensó Seras.

- Lisa- dijo en voz suave.

**Flash Back**

_-espera… ¿podemos volver a vernos?_

_-mmm quizás mas tarde o mañana por la noche _

_-bien, puedes venir cuando quieras, y por favor, no me llames Elizabeth, puedes llamarme Lisa._

_-lo recordare _

**Fin Flash Back**

te aseguro que sabrás de mi pronto Lisa, muy pronto.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, espero que os guste la historia ____ Y si no os gusta pues… lo siento pero si es lo contrario pues…dejad algún review jaja. No hace falta decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… pero algún día dominare Edmundo y hay será cuenta lo hagan jaja _

Leyenda:

Bla bla los personajes hablan

_Bla bla pensamiento de los personajes._

(Bla bla) algún comentario mió.

_Bien…una vez aclarado esto… que se suba el telón y que empiece la función jjeje _

_**Capitulo 1 Noticias inesperadas**_

_**(Fanfic Un regreso, una nueva vida)**_

Un día como otro cualquiera en Konoha, el sol brillaba, después de la fuerte tormenta de la noche pasada en la cual varios ninjas aun hablaban en los puestos…Un niño de vestimentas naranjas (¬¬ ya os imagináis quien es verdad…) corría para ver a la vieja Tsunade.

Llegas tarde Naruto Usumaki – grito la vieja Hokage.

Lo siento, lo siento- dijo un tanto avergonzado el muchacho.

Bien… ya no importa…- se tranquilizo la Hokage.- Te mande llamar para decirte algo muy importante, de lo cual nos acabamos de enterar y que quizás te interesen saber.

ahh… pues… dígame vieja Tsunami- dijo un poco indeciso Naruto.

Pues veras…- quedo en silencio durante unos segundos.- ¡No me llames vieja!- grito la hokage cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho por naruto.

jejeje bueno vale lo siento…pero ya dime lo que me ibas a decir, no me dejes en ascuas.

Pues… la verdad no se como decírtelo…en realidad contaba con Jiraiya para que te lo contara el…pero ya esta llegando tarde – dijo molesta, golpeando la mesa con la mano derecha tan fuerte que termino haciéndole una grieta a dicha mesa.- upss me pase…

Si… ¿tú crees? – dijo naruto con las típicas rayitas azules tipo anime.

Esto… no importa, la verdad será mejor a que esperemos a Jiraiya y a Kakashi ambos me ayudaran a decirte esto.- Dicho y hecho, a Naruto no le quedo de otra que esperar a que llegaran los que habían sido sus senseis Kakashi mas conocido como El ninja copian y a Jiraiya mas conocido como El ermitaño pervertido (jaja lo siento pero cada vez que escucho esto me entra la riza). Ya habían pasado varias horas y aun no habían aparecido ninguno de los 2, la vieja Tsunade se había olvidado por completo de Naruto ya que estaba leyendo varios pergaminos… En cambio Naruto estaba la mar de enfadado, confundido y desesperado tanto así que se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado y decidido a marcharse cuando…

Hola, espero no llegar muy tarde…- dijo una voz procedente de la ventana.

¡¡Tu!!-dijo Naruto señalando a el personaje- siempre llegas tarde.

jaja lo siento es que me encontré con una abuelita y tuve que ayudarla y después…

¡Mentira!- dijo el joven mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla.

Vale… perdón. Pero por lo visto no soy el ultimo en llegar

Pues…- intento decir la hokage – aun falta Jiraiya – dijo un tanto molesta.

¡Hola, espero no llegar muy tarde - dijo una voz mientras abría la puerta.

Uff total ya no pasa nada – dijo un poco irritada.

Bueno…ya estamos todos… ahora me vais a decir para que es esta reunión vieja Tsunade.- los 3 adultos se miraron sin saber muy bien como darle esta noticia a Naruto…se diría difícil para el admitirlo, soportar la verdad, pero ella ya se había despertado después de un coma de varios años y Naruto tenia derecho a saber… a saber la verdad de todo, una verdad que nadie le había dicho nunca.

Pues veras Naruto…-intento decir Tsunade.- ¿Cómo se lo digo?- miro a Kakashi y a Jiraiya los cuales estaban sentados en las otras sillas al lado de Naruto.

No me importa como me lo diga, solo ¡venga ya! no me he podido comer mi tercer plato de rabel solo por venir aquí, y encima tardas 4 horas en decirme- dicho esto miro de una manera fulminante a los 3 ninjas que tenia delante.

Bien Naruto… pues…- no termino la frase fue interrumpida por Sakura.

Buenos días maestra  , hola naruto, Kakashi sensei, Jiraima… buenos días a todos.- dicho se puso al lado de Tsunade de pie aguardando a que esta terminara de contarle a Naruto lo que tenia que decirle.

Hola- respondieron todos al unísono.

Ejem… bien… a lo que íbamos… Naruto… yo este…. – Tsunami no sabia como decirlo así que Kakashi tomo la iniciativa.

Naruto- llamo de forma autoritaria.

¿si? kakashi sensei- miro a su sensei

Acompáñame al hospital

¿Por…por que Kakashi sensei?

No te vas a quedar aquí mientras tu madre despierta y pregunta por ti ¿verdad?- dicho esto , todos voltearon a Naruto…(que delicadeza Kakashi ¬¬)

¿Qué? o.0.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Buenas! a modo de explicación diré que los personajes de hellsing no me pertenecen a mi sino a __Kouta Hirano__ Xd aunque si me perteneciera a mi pues…jjeje_

_**Capitulo 3. Ilusionista**_

_**(Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo…pero casi todo si)**_

Era tarde, muy tarde, demasiado tarde como para que Alucard volviera a su cuarto, pero aun así Lisa no dejaba de pensar en el ni un solo momento, era raro, extraño y mucho mas si se tenia en cuenta que era vampiro, estos pensamientos se vieron perturbados cuando recordó la palabra clave, la que la hacia dudar de todo esto… ¿Era un vampiro?

-¡ja! que idiota soy – se reía de si misma- por favor, los vampiros no existen , seguramente sea un ilusiona ¡SI! seguro a de ser eso , como iba a hacer un vampiro por favor, e viajado mucho e visto cosas raras pero vampiros nunca , además tía Integra nunca tendría a un vampiro aquí en la mansión , porque hay un ilusionista entonces… mmm-pensaba mientras se incorporaba un poco- no se que decir , quizás tía Integra tenga pensado darme una fiesta sorpresa en estos días y por eso lo contrato , a de ser eso , será mejor que me acueste o mañana tendré ojeras – sonrió mientras se abrigaba un poco y cerraba la puerta del balcón.

Era de por la mañana, temprano solo eran las seis de la madrugada pero no tenia sueño, así que se ducho , se vistió y salio de su cuarto , una vez echo todo eso había pasado solo una hora mas , ya eran las siete. Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras del piso superior cuando...

buenos días Lisa, ¿Cómo as dormido?-dijo el mayordomo con una gran sonrisa

Muy bien Walter – le devolvió la sonrisa

¿no es un poco temprano para que estés despierta?

si bueno… no pude dormir- Lisa lo pensó dos veces pero se decidió a preguntar- Walter, ¿mi tía ha preparado alguna fiesta últimamente o piensa planearla?

No, no que yo sepa ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto el mayordomo un poco curioso.

Es que…- no pudo terminar la frase, Integra se había despertado y llamaba a Walter.

Lo siento señorita, pero Sir Integra me llama, debo acudir- hizo una reverencia y dispuso a marcharse cuando…

Walter- llamo Lisa

¿Si?- volteo a mirarla

Llámame Lisa ¿lo recuerdas?- hizo un gesto amenazador con el puño

jaja lo lamento Lisa

no pasa nada- bajo el brazo y se volteo y decidió empezar a bajar las escaleras.

Ya había desayunado, no tenía ganas de nada, solo de averiguar más sobre "el ilusionista". Pero Walter e Integra se habían ido a no se sabe donde, En ese momento apareció Pip justo delante de Lisa se dirigía a las afueras de la mansión justo en la parte trasera de la casa, una parte que Lisa no había visto y decidió seguirle , ya que Pip, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

No podía ver lo que estaba viendo, varios hombres, todos ellos uniformados con uniformes extraños nunca los había visto, con un signo que ponía Hellsing , no sabia que pensar ni que decir o si aparecer justo delante de Pip y pedir alguna explicación, decidió que era mejor marcharse, no diría nada, no por ahora…

Habían pasado varias horas y Lisa ya habia recorrido toda la casa, solo le faltaba el sotano.

Porque no ir, total nadie me va a decir nada malo – se pregunto a si misma, estaba muy oscuro y hacia frio. Llego rapidamente a uno de los cuartos del sotano, no habia nada , entro en otro y nada otra vez . Miro al fondo el pasillo , al fondo habia una puerta un poco mas distinta a las demas, tenia un dibujo hecho , era rojo , con varios circulos uno dentro de otro,

- que extraño es todo esto- se limito a decir justo antes de empujar la puerta y encontrarse con un ataúd, se vio tentada a abrirlo pero el miedo le puso y decidio darse media vuelta cuando sintio algo extraño, escuho a alguien ¿respirar? ¿Dentro del ataúd?

– esto cada vez es mas raro- se dio media vuelta dispuesta a abrir el ataúd y para su sorpresa ay, ay se encontraba "el ilusionista" el que decía ser un vampiro- armas,

Uniformes, sótano extraño, un… ¿vampiro? no, no puede ser- cerro la tapa del ataúd y se di cuenta de que había una botella junto a el ataúd, decidió ver lo que era pero para mayor sorpresa – ¿sangre?- eso un ademán extraño no sabia que decir ni pensar, solo que todo esto la estaba asustando, era muy pero que muy curiosa para su gusto, era mejor irse antes de que algo malo pasara. Y eso hizo, subió las escalareis mas rápido que volando y se sentó en la cama de su cuarto, se encogió y se abrazo a si misma intentando consolarse a si misma por todo lo que había visto- Tengo que hablar con tía Integra cuanto antes.

Para su suerte, Integra y Walter habían llegado ya, bajo las escaleras y abrazo a su tía

Hola Lisa, ¿que te ocurre pequeña?- sintió una punzada en su corazón, algo malo había pasado en su ausencia.

Necesito hablar contigo tía- puso ojos llorosos y le insistió a su tía- por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

Bien , Walter, llévame una tasa de te y trae algo suave para Lisa, esta muy nerviosa

Si, sir Integra a sus ordenes.

vamos querida- ambas subieron las escaleras y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.- ¿Qué ocurre?- dándole una calada al puro.- ¿Qué te a pasado?

he visto cosas extrañas tía Integra, hombres armados, con el emblema de la familia Hellsing en el pecho, y baje al sótano y…- no termino la frase, Integra la interrumpió.

¿al sótano?, que hacías en el sótano.

nada, solo quería conocer la mansión pero me encontré con algo entraño.

¿el que?

a Alucard dentro de un ataúd con una botella de sangre al lado de el

¿alucard? acaso le conoces- pregunto sorprendida por la confesión de Lisa.

se presento en mi cuarto anoche, me dijo que era un vampiro pero no le crei , es solo un ilusionista de tres al cuarto , los he visto mejores- dijo quitándole importancia- pero no entiendo lo de la sangre , las armas y todo lo demás

ahhh-suspiro- Quizás debíamos habértelo contado antes

¿el que?

la verdad

¿Qué verdad?

el verdadero oficio de la familia Hellsing

¿cual es?

Cazamos vampiros

¿Qué?- o.0 – y lo dices así de tranquila- estará de broma pensó Lisa- jaja por favor, los vampiros no existen

si existen, para nuestra desgracia.

no bromeas- pregunto asustándose por la respuesta posible de su tía

no- dijo seca y fríamente

y Alucard es… ¿un vampiro?

así es, trabaja para la familia desde hace años.- lo llamare pensó Integra- Alucard!!!!! – grito Integra a todo pulmón, a el minuto Alucard estaba presente antes su ama y la sorprendida Lisa.

Buenas noches ama- volteo a ver a Lisa- Hola Lisa, ¿me llamaba para algo ama?

Espera un momento- interrumpió Lisa- me estas diciendo que el- señalo a Alucard- ¿es un vampiro? estas loca o algo así

jajaja – rió alucard- ya veo que te as visto obligada a contárselo todo ama.

así es –dijo fríamente Integra.

Si, soy un vampiro, crei habértelo dicho ayer- dijo mirando a Lisa.

No te crei, pensé que eras una especie de ilusionista pero no vampiro, ellos no exciten, no podéis existir.

jaja eres graciosa , pero insisto, existo- miro a Lisa y se acerco a ella, la cojeo de la mano e hizo que esta se levantara, después la acerco a ella y la atrajo así mismo- ves que si existo.-dijo con voz mas apagada y profunda

suéltame maldito chupasangre- dijo enfadada y asustada- como te vuelvas a acercar a mí te llenare la boca de plata, no te acerques.- dijo entre sollozos, miro a su tía y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

La as asustado Alucard- dijo secamente Integra.

Lo se.-Así que ilusionista jjeje, pues ya vera los trucos que se hacer, ya lo vera pensó el vampiro- Esto será divertido, muy divertido- se mofo vampiro y después de eso, desapareció en medio en la oscuridad. Dejando en el despacho a solas a Integra…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola… espero que os guste este capitulo… y ya sabéis dejad review jjeje_

_Pos data: los personajes de hellsing no me pertenecen _

_**Capitulo 4. Confesiones y promesas**_

_**(Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo…pero casi todo si)**_

Lisa corría y corría por los pasillos de la mansión, después de que su tía le contara toda la verdad de hellsing, se había cruzado con Walter por el pasillo, el cual tenia entre sus manos el te de Integra y una manzanilla para ella, no le hizo caso, ya le pediría disculpas mañana por la mañana, hoy estaba muy asustada y no sabia como iba a reaccionar. Entro a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, una vez hay no dejo de llorar y acabo dormida sin darse cuenta. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde la reunión en el despacho de Integra, y alguien entro a el cuarto de Lisa dispuesto a hacer una pequeña visita a la joven.

veo que duermes- dijo con voz burlona una voz proveniente de un rincón de la habitación.- quizás sea mejor así, que descanses un poco y también será mejor que me marche ya que como se despierte y me vea aquí se asustara aun mas.- dicho esto el vampiro decidió marcharse pero…

- Mama – dijo Lisa de una manera asustada –mama , vuelve , mama- volvió a repetir

¿mama? –se volteo el vampiro- pero si aun duermes, ¿un al sueño quizás?- se acerco a la joven y noto que estaba temblando- sin duda , un mal sueño , una pesadilla- empezó a despertar a Lisa aun sabiendo que esta se asustaría por su presencia , pero no le importo, prefirió que fuera así a dejarla con una pesadilla-Lisa, despierta vamos-insistió el vampiro.

Mama, vuelve mama, no… no te vayas ¡Mama!- desperto de golpe, su respiración era agitada, y estaba asustada, se cojió de hombros y agacho su cabeza entre sus piernas como una niña pequeña – mama- volvió a repetir sollozando.

¿Cómo estas?- pregunto el vampiro

¿Qué haces aquí?- le dedico una mirada fría a Alucard- vete, ya he tenido suficiente por esta noche –volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas- vete, por favor vete- dijo con voz apagada.

No, no hasta que me digas que te pasa- insistió el vampiro- ¿Que paso con tu madre?

Murió, ase 14 años, cuando yo apenas tenia 4 años- miro a Alucard, este la miraba fijamente.- eso paso, ¿contento?

No, lo siento, no sabia- miro a otro lado, la mirada de Lisa le asía sentir culpable y no le gustaba ver a la pequeña así y menos si el tenia algo que ver – lo siento –volvió a repetir.

No tienes por que disculparte – se quito algunas lagrimas que tenia en los ojos- no es tu culpa-al menos esto no pensó Lisa.

Puedo saber ¿como murió?- pregunto Alucard un curiosidad.

Un vampiro, un vampiro la mato ,por ello mi padre decidió dejar Inglaterra e irse lejos de aquí, para yo poder olvidar la muerte de mi madre y tener mas tranquilidad- paro un poco- pero ahora supongo que lo hizo para que no me hicieran daño los vampiros.

¿Como?- dijo sorprendido- no decías que no creías en los vampiros, como es que sabes que fue un vampiro quien la mato si tú apenas acabas de saber de la existencia de ellos.

Yo si sabia de la existencia de vampiros- confeso Lisa- era una niña de 4 años vi lo que vi y nadie me creyó y por ello me encerré en mi misma y me dije que no existíais, por eso me negué cuando me dijiste quien eras y lo que eras, Drácula o Alucard como quieras llamarte.

…- no dijo nada, solo hizo una mueca- astuta no te lo niego, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

No hay que ser adivina para saberlo- dijo con sonrisa triste

Ya… - cojió una de las manos de Lisa, -deja de llorar por favor

Lo intentare- miro fijamente al vampiro, estaba serio, extraño y no dejaba de mirarla, parecía como si Alucard supiera como se sentía, era extraño pero le empezaba a agradar el vampiro- Gracias .Por ayudarme y escucharme.

No ay de que – miro fijamente a los ojos celestes de Lisa , que hermosura de ojos pensó Alucard- Hazme una promesa Lisa

¿Cuál? – dijo un poco asustada.

Deja de llorar, no llores por tu madre, ella , ella no querría verte así

Lo intentare

Si cumples , yo cumpliré con la mía- dijo el vampiro

¿la tuya, que cosa- pregunto curiosa Lisa

Mi promesa, te are una promesa yo a ti

¿Cuál?

si dejas de llorar, te prometo que algún día cuando tenga la menor oportunidad matare a el infeliz que mato a tu madre hace 14 años

…- no dijo nada, no le salían las palabras.

¿cumplirás con tu parte?- pregunto el vampiro, al ver que ella no reaccionaba

S… si – dijo finalmente- lo are, Gracias otra vez Alucard.

Duerme , mañana será un nuevo día y ya nos veremos – dijo , intentando cambiar de tema , no sabia que le pasaba , pero no podía ver a Lisa llorar, algo en su interior no le dejaba – será mejor que me vaya- se dio media vuelta pero de repente sintió como alguien le sujetaba por la gabardina roja-mmm, ¿pero que?

Gracias nuevamente…- al decir esto Lisa deposito un beso en la mejilla del vampiro. – buenas noches Alucard

buenas… buenas noches – contesto el vampiro, para luego desaparecer y encontrarse en las mazmorras de la mansión - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta calidez en mi interior?- se pregunto Alucard a si mismo, se sentó en el trono y cojió una copa de sangre – Lisa… te prometí matar a ese vampiro que te hizo daño y que marco tu infancia… y cumpliré con mi palabra… Lo juro-dijo finalmente el vampiro mientras con la mano libre recorría su mejilla en busca del beso de Lisa.

Mientras en otra parte de la mansión…

Alucard…- dijo antes de dormirse, esa noche no soñó mas con su madre , ni tampoco pensó en la mentira de su tía , solo soñaba con cosas buenas , como si alguien le alejara los sueños negativos …- Alucard- hablo en sueños Lisa y hecho una sonrisa en sus labios- gracias.

En otra parte de la mansión…

- de nada Lisa, solo duerme- dijo el vampiro acomodándose en su asiento – solo duerme pequeña, yo velare por tus sueños.-embozo una risa – solo espero que nadie me vea así por una chiquilla o seré el hazmerreír de la mansión – embozo una sonrisa esta menos siniestra que la anterior al recordar el beso de Lisa. – duerme pequeña, duérmete ya.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! espero que os guste el capitulo de hoy… dejad review que no cuesta nada Xd y sed buenos!!! Jaja, los personajes de hellsing no me corresponden pero si a _

_Kouta Hirano__. Gracias por los review que me habéis enviado ;) _

_**Capitulo 5 Mi primera vez **_

_**(Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo… pero casi todo si)**_

Ya era de día, Lisa se levanto con desgana, se ducho y se vistió, cogió lo primero que vio, total, tenia pensado irse al centro comercial y así descansar la mente un poco después de todo el todo el alboroto de la pasada noche, cogió una blusa de cuello alto roja, unos vaqueros negros y unas botas negras .Salio de la habitación y de dispuso a bajar las escaleras pero antes de eso, era preferible ir a hablar con Integra y aclarar lo ocurrido y eso hizo.

Tía Integra- toco la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

Adelante Lisa- dijo seriamente mientras Walter le ponía su tasa de te y le daba la caja de 30 puros del día.( ¿le durarán solo 30 puros al día? jaja)

Buenos días Lisa- dijo el mayordomo- ¿Que quiere desayunar hoy?

Buenos días a ambos – sonrió ampliamente –Walter no quiero desayunar aquí hoy, tenia pensado irme al centro comercial, espero que no sea molestias-dijo mirando a su tía y a la espera de la aprobación de esta.

Esto…entonces creo que me retiro-dijo el mayordomo antes de irse por la puerta.

No, por mi parte no hay problemas Lisa-dijo Integra-¿Cómo as pasado la noche, después de la charla de ayer?-pregunto un tanto curiosa y preocupada.

Bien-embozo una sonrisa placida y dulce- muy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte por nada no estoy enfadada si es lo que piensas, es mas, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

bien, me agrada la noticia- dijo mientras daba una calada al cuarto puro del día.

Ahora si me disculpas me voy, estaré en el centro comercial todo el día, volveré a las ocho y media ¿te parece bien?

si, no llegues mas tarde de esa hora pues sino tendré que preocuparme ¿entendido?-dijo fundiendo un ceño.

claro, por eso lo digo- sonrió, volteo y se fue por la puerta del despacho, bajo las escaleras y se subió a la limusina de la familia, allí Walter la esperaba para llevarla a su destino y eso fue lo hizo, una vez allí se despidió de Walter y continuo con lo que tenia planeado para ese día – ahhh-suspiro- hoy será un largo día pero muy divertido –rió por lo bajo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas, sin darse cuenta tantas que iban a hacer las ocho, tan solo le faltaba media hora para irse.

-bien, llamare a Walter para que venga a buscarme –al decir eso se oyó un estruendo que resonó por todo el centro comercial, un camión se había estampado contra las puertas del centro comercial, y varios ghouls se bajaban del camión y empezaban su ataque contra las personas, Lisa atónita con lo que veía solo se le ocurrió una cosa, llamar a Integra.- Vamos contesta – el teléfono comunicaba pero por fin alguien contestaba - ¿Tía Integra?

-no, soy Walter, ocurre algo señorita, se le nota asustada

- Walter, algo raro esta pasado aquí, estoy asustada, un camión se a estampado contra el centro comercial y del camión han bajado varios locos y están atacando a las personas…

- ¡Lisa!- hablaba Integra quien estaba escuchando la conversación- escúchame muy bien, míralos por un momento y dime ¿hay alguien que los lideré? Y dime lo que hacen

- bien- lisa dejo de hablar por un momento, miro por la barandilla del 6º piso y vio a varios ghouls comiéndose a personas ,Lisa estaba atónita , y si , había un vampiro con ellos, Lisa lo reconoció , ya que estaba bebiendo la sangre de un hombre en ese momento, volvió a retomar el teléfono y siguió hablando con Integra- hay un vampiros que los lidera y "esos" se están comiendo a las personas …¿son vampiros verdad?-preguntando asustada , y temiendo la respuesta de su tía.

-Me temo que si, ahora escúchame, avisare a Alucard y a Victoria para que vayan tu, escóndete e intenta que no te vean ¿entendido?- no recibió respuesta, el teléfono comunicaba.- ¡Alucard!- llamo Integra temerosa de la llamada cortada por Lisa

- Me ha llamado mi ama-hizo una reverencia

- Alucard- mas furiosa que nunca- ve el centro comercial hemos sabido de una pandilla de ghouls esta atacando allí

- Bien- rió con sorna- Será divertido

-siento llegar tarde- hablo la pupila de este.

-Alucard vete ya – miro furiosa y fulminante a este- mi sobrina esta allí, por favor tráela sana y salva.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alucard- Lisa- dijo por lo bajo y desapareció y Seras con el.

Mientras en el centro comercial…Lisa estaba muy asustada, no podía hacer nada, solo esperar, mientras escuchaba gritos de angustia, miedo y terror.

por favor…ven pronto Alucard.

De repente se escucho otro grito pero este a diferencia de los otros provenía del vampiro. - ¿pero que?- Lisa, salio de s escondite y miro hacia abajo, vio a todos los ghouls eliminados y al vampiro también, pero quien los había eliminado no era Alucard- ¿Quién?- bajo las escaleras dispuesta a saber quien había acabado con aquellos seres, allí se encontró a un hombre de mediana edad, rubio, ojos azules, con vestimentas dignas de un cura y con dos dagas en sus manos.

¿Quién eres niña? – pregunto el hombre

Me...Me llamo Lisa-dijo mirando de arriba abajo al hombre-¿Cómo a podido con ellos?, ¿quien es usted?

…- El hombre no respondió, solo se dirigió velozmente a Lisa y la agarro por el cuello- Soy Paladín Andesen

Me…Me asfixia – dijo con cierta dificultad Lisa

Pobrecita, pero no me queda de otra, has visto demasiado-Dicho esto Anderson cojió una de sus dagas pero…

Te recomiendo que la sueles rata del Vaticano- dijo una voz desde la sombra-No me has escuchado. Suéltala ahora mismo-exigió la voz.

vaya, vaya –soltó a lisa y esta callo tosiendo en el suelo –Alucard, llegas tarde.

grrr- gruño alucard al ver a Lisa en el suelo tosiendo sangre- lo pagaras – salio de la nada y empezó una pequeña batallita entre ambos-lisa- decía mientras esquivaba a Anderson- vete al segundo piso allí te encontraras con Seras, es una vampiro, mi pupila, ella te protegerá.

..-Lisa solo asintió y subió al encuentro con Seras.

En el segundo piso. Seras, estaba exterminando a algún ghouls que Andersen había dejado.

-¿Tu eres Seras?- pregunto Lisa apareciendo detrás de ella

- Si, y tu eres Lisa, la sobrina de Sir Integra ¿verdad?- pregunto la joven vampiro.

- A si es – dicho esto callo al suelo, estaba cansada, asustada…

- No te preocupes ahora estas bien, yo y mi master te cuidamos – dijo Seras intentando ayudarla y subirle los ánimos.

- Gracias.-En ese momento se escucho una risa burlona por parte de Alucard, este se acercaba a las dos jóvenes.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Lisa a levantar.

- Si, gracias por venir.- dijo un poco mas animada y confiada- ¿Qué ha pasado con Anderson?- pregunto preocupada.

- Se ha marchado como siempre- gruño-pero no importa sera mejor que nos marchemos,

-si- Lisa vio como un ghouls se movía y como acto de reflejo cojió a Casul, la cual yacía en el suelo y disparo contra el ghouls. Luego bajo el arma desconcertada y asustada por lo que había hecho- que… que he hecho-estaba horrorizada.

- has matado a un ghouls, solo eso- dijo Seras.- ¿Estas bien?

- Si- dijo solamente, mientras bajaban las escaleras del centro comercial hasta la puerta, allí se encontraba Integra y Walter – Si, estoy bien- miro a Alucard que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la joven muerto de preocupación y a Seras- Solo es que nunca había hecho eso, nunca había disparado contra nadie, ha sido mi primera vez.-Dicho esto se subió a la limusina con su tía y Walter y se fue, dejando a ambos vampiros retomando el camino para ir a la mansión Hellsing.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bien… espero que os guste el capitulo… y ya sabéis, estos personajes no me pertenecen pero Lisa si_

_**Capitulo 6 Aprendiendo a manejar **_

_**(Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo… pero casi todo si)**_

Habían pasado varios días, y las cosas no mejoraban, Lisa no salía de su habitación, se sentaba en uno de los sillones que tenía en el balcón y se dedicaba a pintar el paisaje o bien se quedaba en la cama llorando después del último acontecimiento. Integra, no hacia otra cosa que preocuparse por su sobrina y se culpaba a si misma por lo sucedido. Walter no podía hacer que Lisa comiera y que Integra se calmara.

-Lisa, por favor come algo- insistió por décimo cuarta vez en el día - sino come, te enfermaras y no querrás eso ¿verdad?

-Walter, no tengo ganas de comer – dijo sin mirar al mayordomo.

-Tienes que comer.- insistió el mayordomo.

-No quiero.-dijo entre sollozos.

-Esta bien, pero si tienes ganas de comer en algún momento, ve a la cocina o llámame ¿entendido?

-si- dijo fríamente.

-bien, me marcho- dicho esto, Walter se marcho dejando a solas a Lisa. En ese momento apareció Alucard en la habitación.

-Deberías comer, no eres un vampiro como para solo alimentarte de sangre pero si quieres eso, con gusto te lo traeré – dijo con sorna, fundiendo un seño

-¡ja!- se limito a decir Lisa.

-Sigues así por culpa de lo que paso en el centro comercial ¿verdad?- pregunto el vampiro para así obligar a Lisa a romper el silencio.

-Si- dijo secamente, rompiendo a llorar mientras recordaba lo cuando mataba a el ghouls con el arma de Alucard.

-No tienes por que ponerte así, ya no era humano, era un ghouls no un humano.

-Ya lo se pero… no puedo evitar pensar lo que ocurrió- dijo sollozando- Me podrías ayudar a olvidarlo pero…

-¿Pero que? – Exigió el vampiro- yo te puedo ayudar, solo dime a que.

-me...me podrías enseñar…-se corto la voz., ni ella misma se estaba creyendo lo que iba a decir- me podrías enseñar a manejar un arma, así sabría defenderme ¿no?- miro a Alucard para calibrar su reacción- ¿y bien? ¿Me ayudarías?

-Por supuesto- embozo una sonrisa- pero primero tendrás que comer algo.

-ahhh-suspiro- bien comeré algo, que remedio…

Una hora después, se encontraban ambos en la sala de entrenamiento, un Alucard preocupado y temiendo la reacción de su acompañante y a una Lisa algo mas animada. Aunque Lisa por lo que se podía ver, no se le daba mal el manejo de las armas, las cogía con soltura y sin temor, solo cuando apuntaba su mano temblaba un poco asiendo que el disparo se desviara de su trayectoria unos centímetros y así unas 6 veces hasta que Alucard intervino.

-Tienes que coger el arma con tranquilidad no te asustes por ella- Le dijo Alucard al oído apareciendo justo detrás de la joven- no te asustes, este arma es tu amiga-le volvió hablar, asiendo que Lisa se tensara ante la presencia, la forma en la que la sujetaba el vampiro.

-mmm… ¿Alucard? –dijo Lisa ruborizada

- ¿ocurre algo?- volvió a hablarle al oído

- Me devuelves me cintura por favor- se ruborizo mas aun.

- e…e…claro- tartamudeo el vampiro.- muy bien ahora si lo haces bien – intento cambiar de tema – ahora quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos, tu tía te estará buscando

- Si, claro- le contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos.-gracias, por todo Alucard

- no tienes por que agradecer nada- embozo un intento de risa- Solo regálame una sonrisa tuya y me doy por satisfecho.

- jajaja – rió Lisa.

- ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto con tono indignado- me siento ofendido- volvió a fingir- quizás sea mejor no volver a ponerme de amable contigo y así aprendes a respectar- se callo de repente, se estaba pasado, vio a Lisa con cara triste otra vez y esta era por su culpa –esto…era broma...lisa.- le puso la mano en el hombro cuando…

- ¡as picado!- dijo Lisa asombrando a Alucard- jajaja, sabia que era broma ;)

- ¬¬ que graciosa eres –maldita mocosa, cada vez me rebajo mas, pero me gusta verla reír pensó el vampiro.

- vale, vale –intentando mantener la risa – ya, paro de reír

- ¬¬ no pares total, se nota que te vas a seguir riendo de mi- mirándola de reojo.

- no, tranquilo, será mejor que lo dejemos ya… tengo que respectar al vampiro antes de que se enfade conmigo- dijo intentado aguantar la risa.- ¿verdad?

- así es como debería ser, pero por lo visto ya no respectas- dijo ofendido.

- ¿a ti?- (pero que sarcástica la niña)

- ¿a quien sino?

- pues….- en ese momento apareció Walter.

- vaya, vaya –miro con cara de…Menudo eres Alucard, ahora las buscas jovencitas jején- ya decía yo que había oído rizas.

- Si, y todo se lo debo a Alucard- dijo mientras de cogía del brazo de Alucard (¬¬ aprovechada).- Nos lo hemos pasado bien ¿verdad?

- e…esto…si claro- dijo intentando mirar a otro lado para que no se le notara su nerviosismo.

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches a ambos- se acerco a Walter y le abrazo, se acerco a Alucard y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo- dormid bien ;)

- Buenas noches – dijeron los otros al unísono. Mientras Lisa subía las escaleras con el vai ven de sus cabellos… Alucard no dejaba de observarla y un astuto Walter se percato de ello.

- juummm

- ¿ocurre algo Walter?- dijo apartando la vista de Lisa para posarla sobre el mayordomo.

- a mi me da igual lo que quieras hacer pero… es la sobrina de Sir Integra, como ella se de cuenta… no quisiera saber lo que dirá.

- ¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto el vampiro

- ¿te gusta? admítelo Alucard- dijo con burla Walter.

- eso…eso amigo mió me lo reservo – dicho esto desapareció.

-vaya, vaya, ya eran horas de que sentaras la cabeza –dicho esto de fue a servirle el... te a Sir Integra.

En el sótano…

- ¿Qué siento por ti, Lisa?- se preguntaba Alucard -¿amistad?, ¿compasión?, ¿familiaridad?, ¿lastima? o… ¿amor?


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Wolaa como os va amigos! espero que bien porque hay va otro de mis capítulos de este fanfic…solo decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen pero Lisa si, Pos data: dejad review por faplisss!!! _

_**Capitulo 7 Chapoteando y seduciendo **_

_** (Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo… pero casi todo si)**_

Lisa se encontraba en su cama como todas las mañanas, hacia un buen día, el sol brillaba con intensidad, aunque a Lisa no le hacia mucha gracia, pues estaba cansada tenia mucho sueño y para colmo los pájaros, que como todas las mañanas empezaban con su canto , algo que Lisa no estaba dispuesta a aguantar ni una mañana mas.

-¡Por dios!- gruño entre dientes- malditos pajaritos , me tenéis harta , todas las mañanas igual- volvió a gruñir y esta vez cogiendo su almohada – esto parece una maldita canción de Disney que no tiene final… siempre empezando con pajaritos y todo eso… pero hoy os acordareis de mi – dicho esto estrujo su almohada y se la lanzo a los pobres pajaritos - ¡ya! ya se callaron.- dijo esto, cogió su ropa y se preparo para salir no sin antes darse cuenta del hermoso sol que hacia …- seria una pena no aprovechar este sol – se le paso una cara de malicia – aunque … creo que así salimos ganando todos, yo cojo un buen moreno y ellos – señalando a los miembros de ganso salvaje que a esas horas estaban entrenando – y ellos , descansan un rato y se distraen- entro al baño dispuesta a cambiarse, se quito el pijama , y se puso un bañador de 2 piezas color rojo y un vestido hasta la rodilla y de asillas color rojo también con unas sandalias a juego. Salio de su cuarto y por el camino se encontró con Walter.

-Buenos días Lisa- sonrió el amable mayordomo – ¿A dónde vas?

-Buenos días Walter- sonrió placida mente – Pues… voy a aprovechar el hermoso día que hay para ir a la piscina de la mansión – dijo con inocencia- ¿acaso no puedo ir?

-Esto…- hizo una pausa- claro que puede ir pero…- no termino la frase, Lisa no estaba delante de el ya, estaba bajando los escalones de las escaleras.

-Pues si no hay ningún problema, pues me voy, adiós Walter…- dijo embozando una sonrisa- ¡ahh! Llévame una toalla por favor, no encontré ninguna en el cuarto.

-Claro, que se lo pase bien.

Unos segundos después, había colocado sus cosas en una tumbona y ya se había quitado el vestido, y estaba por meterse en la piscina cuando…

-Buenos días señorita Lisa- dijo alguien a su espalda.

-Buenos días Pip- embozo una sonrisa- ya te he dicho que me llamaras Lisa- esto ultimo lo dijo con cierta gruñido.

-Jaja, lo siento, es la costumbre.

-No pasa nada- dicho esto se percato de que estaba rodeada por los miembros de Ganso Salvaje. – Buenos días muchachos – les dedico una de sus risas.

-Buenos días Lisa- dijeron al unísono.

-Hace un hermoso día, por que no se meten en la piscina y disfrutan un poco, así, podrían descansar.

-Lo siento mucho Lisa, pero su tía nos mataría por no decir que nos crucificaría o algo peor- dijo Pip, imaginándose la escena, y riendo nervioso.

-Lo lamento – dijo Lisa

-Jaja, no pasa nada lisa, de todos modos gracias- dicho esto se fue y junto con el todos los miembros de los mercenarios.

Varios segundos después cuando por fin se había acomodado, dispuso a entrar pero una nueva intromisión hizo que desistiera de la idea por unos minutos, hasta vez era Walter.

-Hola otra vez – hizo una reverencia – he traído su toalla Lisa –decía mientras se la acomodaba en la tumbona.

-Gracias Walter, siempre tan amable.

-¡Ahh! Ahora que me acuerdo, el jardinero, me ha dado esto. – dijo mientras extendía la almohada a Lisa.

-upss- dijo semi avergonzada- ¿Cómo es que la tenía el jardinero? – pregunto con inocencia.

- Dice que la vio despedida de su cuarto y callo en los rosales.

- Curioso… No sabia de la existencia de almohadas voladoras- dijo mientras le devolvía dicho objeto a el mayordomo- No te vuelvas a escapar ¡ehh!- dijo disimulando un enfado a la almohada.

- bien, me voy, llevare la "almohada voladora" a su cuarto- dijo intentando contener las riza.

- Gracias- dicho esto el mayordomo le sonrió y se marcho.

- Bien…creo que ahora estoy sola… me meteré ahora- dijo mientras iba entrando poco a poco en la piscina. Una vez dentro, escucho a alguien piropearla con silbidos. Miro a susodicho personaje y no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto un poco temerosa Lisa, mientras recordaba lo que había estado a punto de pasar la noche anterior.

-mmm… solo miraba la naturaleza. – se limito a decir, mientras se tumbaba en la tumbona de Lisa y miraba con atención desde su sitio las vestimentas de Lisa, lo que los demás podrían calificar como monada, el lo calificaba como sexy y provocador y mas si era ella quien lo tenia puesto, verdaderamente se veía muy bien.

- Te vas a quedar mirando como un baboso- estas palabras saco de sus pensamientos a el vampiro.

- Si- se limito a decir

- Pos vaya…- se quejaba la joven, mientras se disponía a nadar y disfrutar del agua. Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, vio como Alucard no dejaba de mirarla, de comérsela con los ojos.- ¿quizás recuerda lo que estuvo de pasar anoche?- se pregunto a si misma Lisa. Pero dejo de pensarlo al ver como el vampiro le dedicaba una sonrisa, la primera vez que veía sonreír al vampiro de forma tan sincera.

- Si, lo he estado pensando- dijo el vampiro sacando de sus pensamientos a la muchacha.

-¿Qué? o.0 – Pregunto incrédula Lisa.- ¿De que hablas?- intentando que no se le notara su ruborizar.

- Pues lo que has oído – rió el vampiro- si, si he estado pensando en lo que iba a pasar anoche.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto lisa aterrada

- Pues… digamos que tengo como hobbie meterme en las mentes ajenas- enarco una ceja, y rió, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera de lo más normal en el mundo.

- Pero… como puedes ser tan…tan… ahhhhh (grito) – dijo mientras salía del agua más enfadada que nunca- te odio. Eres insoportable.

- Seguro que si – rió el vampiro- insoportablemente bueno para ti – enarco una ceja- Vamos admítelo Lisa, te mueres por besarme –enarco la ceja nuevamente- Te habría gustado que ese beso culminara.

- ¡Ja!- eso es lo que se cree el pensó Lisa- Alucard- dijo con voz entre seductora e infantil.

- ¿si?- el vampiro la miro con curiosidad, se veía preciosa, perfecta, como una diosa, estaba a su lado, ya había salido del agua, el bikini lo tenia marcado, dejando ver su hermosa y prefecta figura.

- ¿Me pones la crema en la espalda?- dijo la chica con una voz sexy- por fa.

- mmm- la miro de arriba a bajo, no podía apartar la vista de ella- Por supuesto, quien te diría que no- dejo que ella se acostara en la tumbona y se ponía boca abajo en ella, pero justo. Después se empezó a quitar la parte de arriba del bikini –mmm esto… ¿Para que te quitas la parte de arriba?- pregunto el vampiro jugando a su mismo juego.

- Pues… para que no me queden marcas luego – miro inocentemente a Alucard.

-Claro- Dicho esto, el vampiro la ayudo a quitarse la parte de arriba del bikini, luego cogió el tubo de crema y se la empezó a expandir por la espalda- este juego será divertido – dijo entre susurros. Empezó a hacerles pequeños masajes en la espalda mientras expandía la crema sobre su suave piel, mientras podía ver como ella se tensaba, le gustaba, no podría evitarlo, era hermosa, dulce y no tenía un mal cuerpo. Justo había terminado de ponerle la crema cuando…

-Gracias –dijo la joven mientras se ponía las manos en los pechos para que Alucard no se los viera pero algo salio mal después de todo, la parte del bikini que se había quitado no estaba, ni su toalla para taparse- Alucard- dijo con voz entre cortada y horrorizada por la posible respuesta que se estaba imaginando.

- Si- enarco una ceja juguetona

- Mi bikini por favor

-mmm no te hace falta, no tienes nada que esconder- dijo, pero su voz se notaba un poco distante a donde estaba antes.

- ¿Dónde estas?- dijo sin mirar atrás (aun estaba en la tumbona de espaldas así que no pudo ver gran cosa).

- En la piscina ¿Dónde sino?- dijo juguetón el vampiro.

-grrr- gruño la muchacha mientras se incorporaba con las manos aun en sus pechos y miro al vampiro y sobre todo lo que tenía el vampiro en la mano- ¡Mi bikini! devuélvemelo ahora mismo. Dijo enfadada y ruborizada.-cuando habrá cogido el bikini sino a quitado las manos de mi espalda ni un momento y es mas, cuando ha se a cambiado y puesto el un bañador, de donde lo saco, pensaba Lisa

-mmm y ¿sino quiero que?- pregunto el vampiro- mejor entra tu a por el.- rió el vampiro mientras la salpicaba con agua.

- Te odio maldito chupa sangre, te juro que esta me la pagas- maldijo a todos sus muertos- te llenara la boca de ajo – dijo mientras entraba en la piscina- ¿ahora contento?- dijo mientras estaba a unos escasos centímetros de el.

-No- respondió el vampiro mientras alzaba sus manos hacia la cintura de la joven y dejándola aun más cerca de lo que estaba.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo sonrojada y dispuesta a quitarle el bikini a Alucard

-No- dijo mientras una sombra aparentemente de la nada cogiera ambas manos de Lisa asiendo que esta tenga que alzarlas y dejando al descubierto sus senos. – Ahora si que estoy contento- dijo el vampiro mirando sin descaro alguno.

-…- Lisa no dijo nada, estaba ruborizada hasta mas no poder, las cosas habían empezado a ponerse feas para ella, la idea era ella fastidiar a Alucard, no el a ella-Alucard- dijo entre cortada y furiosa- devuelve el bikini ahora – exigió la joven.

-¿y si no quiero?- miro divertido el vampiro a la joven que, aunque no quería se estaba poniendo colorada hasta mas no poder.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto el vampiro mientras la acercaba mas hacia el, dejándola a escasos milímetros tanto así que podía percibir el aroma el brillo de labios, de su pelo, de la crema, y el latir acelerado de su corazón.

-Alucard, basta por favor, ya no me gusta este juego- dijo orgullosa Lisa mirando a los ojos a Alucard- ¿Si te doy lo que quieres…me devolverás lo que yo quiero?

- Si- dijo divertido con la escena, estaba delante de el, una mujer a medio desnudar, le estaba viendo los pechos y una sombra creada por el sujetaba sus brazos haciendo alzar aun mas sus senos y por supuesto otra sombra hacia de barrera entre ellos para que nadie se acercará a fastidiar

- bien- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a sus labios y posaba en ellos un beso, un beso que duro unos segundos pero que a Alucard le parecieron eternos, era suave, hermoso y mucho mejor de lo que el vampiro pensaba, pero justo en ese momento cuando el vampiro se había decidido a dejar que su lengua jugara con la de ella, esta se separo bruscamente de el –ya, no hace falta seguir con esto, ya tengo lo que quería.- dijo la joven triunfante.

- …- Alucard no se lo podía creer, mientras lo había besado había bajado su guardia y las sombras se habían retirado dejando que la joven pudiera coger la parte del bikini que el tenia anteriormente y mientas el beso se prolongaba, se lo había puesto.- Tramposa – dijo enojado Alucard.

- No es mi culpa- dijo con voz inocente – tu faltaste a las reglas.- Dicho esto salio y dejo Alucard en la piscina solo, mientras se dirigía a la tumbona y se vestía no podía dejar de mirarle, el bañador que llevaba puesto era negro, dejando ver su perfecto dorso, pecho y abdomen del vampiro, la verdad era un privilegio verlo- Adiós – dijo secamente mientras se alejaba del lugar y entraba a la mansión...

- …- enarco una ceja, y luego empezó a reír a mas no poder, salio de la piscina y sus ropas normales (a la que estamos acostumbradas a ver) aparecieron- Se nota que todavía tengo encanto – dijo embozando un sonrisa, mientras se disponía a entrar en la mansión.- Esto no se quedara así Lisa, créeme, no se quedara así.


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de hellsing, no me pertenecen pero Lisa si. Espero que os guste este capitulo. ;) y Gracias por los review._

_**Capitulo 8. La fiesta**_

_**(Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo…pero casi todo si)**_

**Una noche como otra cualquiera en la mansión Hellsing… en concreto en la habitación de Lisa…**

-¿Qué fiesta?- pregunta Lisa incrédula

-Una fiesta señorita, no necesita saber para que es – sonrió el mayordomo- solo tiene que esta en 15 minutos.

- ¿de verdad piensas que en 15 minutos estaré lista Walter?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-si- dijo tembloroso y nervioso- ahora con permiso me marcho, te espero en el vestíbulo en 15 minutos. – Al decir eso, el mayordomo cerro la puerta y dejo a solas en la habitación a Lisa, la cual fue al baño a darse una buena ducha y a cambiarse de ropa después de la ducha, había escogido un hermoso vestido negro, el cual tenia la espalda descubierta y tenia un escote de pico, unos zapatos negros de tacón alto y el pelo…esta ves lo llevaría recogido. Ya habían pasado los 15 minutos ya se había maquillado y hecho todo lo posible por estar todo lo arreglada posible.

**En el vestíbulo….**

- No crees que esta tardando un poco en bajar Lisa, preciosa mía

- No, -miro desafiante- y no me trates como si fuera tu pareja porque sabes que no lo soy - Pip.

- OH vamos Seras- puso ojitos de cachorro- no seas así, con tu pobre capitán- dijo - picándole el ojo.

- pesado.

- hermosa- le guiñó el ojo

- ridículo- le enseño la lengua en señal de descaro

- bella- le dijo seductoramente.

- ¬¬ ¡basta ya! –dijo exaltada y ruborizada Seras.

- jaja, entonces… ¿me vas a conceder el primer baile, y todos los que hay verdad?

- Me lo pensare

- así me gusta.

- ¡Seras!-llamaron al vampiro desde las escaleras

- ¡oh! Lisa, estas… Increíble

- Gracias… ¿y Walter?- pregunto Lisa

- se ha ido –respondió Pip- dijo que te lleváramos

- entiendo…entonces vamos

- así se dice –le devolvió la sonrisa Pip mientras les abría la puerta al vampiro y a Lisa. –Voy a hacer la envidia de la fiesta.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Seras.

- Pues porque estoy con dos bellezas.- dijo, estuvieron treinta minutos de camino con el coche hasta llegar a una mansión a las a fueras de la cuidad de Londres. Estuvieron riendo y gastando bromas en todo el camino hasta que se disponían a entrar en dicha mansión.

- Buenas noches señorita – dijo un criado de la familia de Sir Hugh Islands uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

- Gracias- sonrió mientras este ayudaba a salir a Seras y Pip le daba las llaves del coche para que lo aparcara.

- ¿No vamos?- pregunto un jovial Pip dando ambas manos a ambas señoritas- Tengo dos brazos, con gusto os los presto para esta noche.

- jajaj- rieron ambas por el ofrecimiento de Pip.-Gracias-dijeron al unísono. Unas ves dentro de la mansión, Pip dispuso a buscar a Walter y a Sir Integra, los cuales no fueron difíciles de encontrar.

- Por fin llegas Pip- dijo un sonriente Walter

- Lo siento Walter.-dijo- pero es que… alguien tardo en bajar- miro con risa a lisa.

- ¿hablan de mi señores?- dijo con Lisa aparentando enfado

- jajaj – rieron al unísono ambos hombres.

- bien ¬¬…- resoplo- iré con tía Integra, si me disculpan ;) pasadlo bien. -Lisa se retiro , dejando a los 3 (Walter, Pip y a Seras) en el otro extremo de la gran sala, ella tenia la obligación de dirigirse con su tía , la cual la estaba esperando sentada en una de las grandes mesas del comedor junto a Sir Hugh Islands.

- Buenas noches- dijo cortésmente Lisa.

- Llegas tarde Lisa- respondió su tía.

- Lo siento- se disculpo- no sabia nada de la fiesta…- miro de arriba abajo a su tía y esta a su ves hacia lo mismo con su sobrina.- No me puedo creer que aun siendo una fiesta, hayas venido con el uniforme de siempre- resoplo- no tienes remedio.

- …- enarco una ceja de molestia- No me gustan los vestidos- se limito a decir- pero he de decir que el que llevas puesto que queda muy bien, con razón había tantos hombres mirándote y…todavía los hay….

-…- no dijo nada, solo levanto la vista y se dio media vuelta, su tía decía la verdad, muchos por no decir todos los hombres de la sala no dejaban de mirarla…

- Ve a bailar y disfruta de la fiesta

- Pero… como es que as venido a esta fiesta si ni siquiera la disfrutas – pregunto Lisa

- Eso, señorita Elizabeth lo responderé yo- dijo un hombre a la espalda de Integra

- ¿Usted es…?

- OH! mis modales, me llamo Sir Hugh Islands soy el dueño de esta mansión y amigo de su tía Sir Integra Hellsing.

- En cantada de conocerle sir Islands – hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Me concede este baile señorita?- dijo una voz a su espalda. Lisa volteo y ver quien era y se encontró con Alucard.

-¡tu! ni muerta bailaría contigo.-le dijo en un susurro para que su tía no la escuchara

-oh! vamos se que te estas aguantando las ganas…ven bailemos.- dicho esto coge de la mano a Lisa y la lleva a la pista de baile.

**Mientras Seras y Pip…**

-¡Oh! vamos Seras, vamos a bailar juntos.

-No quiero-dijo el vampiro por décima vez.

-Pero mira si hasta alucard baila con Lisa, por que tú no bailas conmigo.

-Esto yo… -estaba nerviosa pero no le quedaba de otra- esta bien-dijo con cierta resignación.- bailemos pero solo 1.

-Así me gusta, esta es mi chica-mientras la conducía a la pista.

**Mientras con Lisa y Alucard…**

-Alucard no quiero bailar y menos si es contigo es que no lo entiendes- dijo claramente molesta la muchacha.

-Acaso estas molesta conmigo por lo de la piscina – dijo con burla en sus palabras.

-Eres un cerdo.- dijo con odio en sus ojos- como pude confiar en ti.

-Quizás por que sientas algo por mi Lisa.- dijo un poco mas serio mientras ya una vez en la pista empezaba a bailar con ella, llevándose el odio y la envidia de todos los chicos que estaban en el gran salón.

-Eso nunca- dijo lisa

-No lo creo- dijo con voz profunda- sabes, lo que creo es que me amas mas que a nada en este mundo y que no te atreves a admitirlo porque tienes el entupido orgullo de tu familia por medio, aparte de que soy vampiro.-dijo mientras su voz se hacia cada vez mas profunda.

-Déjame en paz.

-Ábreme tu mente Lisa, déjame ver lo que hay dentro, deja salir lo que tienes en ella.

-he dicho que me dejes- dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar- ¿Por qué?... alucard, por que no me dejas en paz, de verdad te gusta mortificarme, te gusta ponerme mal…pues muy bien… lo conseguiste, felicidades.- dicho esto se aparto de alucard y se fue corriendo a el los jardines de la familia.

-Lisa…jamás quise hacerte daño.- dicho esto dispuso a seguirla y allí estaba ella, sentada en uno de los bancos de los jardines.

-Vete…te lo ruego-dijo con voz apagada.

-Mi intención nunca fue hacerte llorar…mi intención fue y es que te des cuenta de lo que sientes pues solo me basta con leer tu mente para darme cuenta.

-¿Y de que te as dado cuenta alucard?-pregunta una Lisa algo mas calmada.

-De lo que sientes por mí…

-Yo… no se de que me hablas-mintió.

-Lisa-cogió las manos de ella- no tienes porque temer…el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Alucard yo…

-No lo niegues…solo dime lo que quiero oír y te prometo que no sufrirás mas, aunque si me equivoco y no es eso lo que sientes-soltó las manos de lisa- si no es eso lo que sientes no pasara nada… no habrá reproches- dispuso a marcharse cuando alguien le agarra por la espalda- ¿Qué?

-Espera- hizo una pausa- yo… yo te quiero.

-lo se-cogió a Lisa entre sus brazos mientras le hablaba al oído.

-Alucard para, por favor…me ruborizas- pidió Lisa.

-Esa amada mía es la intención.

-Alucard… ¿tu de verdad sientes lo mismo por mi?

-Si, desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Aunque me costo darme cuenta pero… si, te amo mas de lo que pude amar en el pasado a cualquier otra mujer.

-Alucard-ya este la había dejado en el suelo, se encontraban debajo de un árbol, donde había mas tranquilidad, calma, donde nadie les vería.-Te amo- dicho se abalanzo a sus brazos y le beso, este beso fue dulce y lleno de inocencia, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo mas salvaje y apasionado.

-Y yo Lisa.- dicho esto unas sombras los envolvieron desapareciendo del lugar y parando a llegar en la habitación de Lisa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, No deberíamos, se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia y…- no pudo protestar mas unos labios hambrientos se apoderaron de los suyos, sellandolos, callándolos.

-No me importa- dijo mientras dejaba de besarla para hablar- ya no importa nada, lo único importante…somos tu, yo y esta noche de luna llena.

_**Continuara…**_

_¡Próximo capitulo…lemmon!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Espero que este capitulo os guste Gracias por los review. Este capitulo lo dedico a una amiga que adora el lemmon y que lleva pidiéndomelo desde que puse el 2º capitulo._

_**Capitulo 9. Noche de Luna Llena**_

_**(Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo pero…casi todo si.)**_

Los besos del vampiro habían empezado a descender por su barbilla, el cuello... Lisa había empezado a desabrochar la camisa, y entre botón y botón se dedicaba a acariciar la suave y cálida piel que sus manos encontraban a su paso. Segundos después, Alucard empezó a deslizar la tela del vestido por los hombros y brazos de la chica a la vez que posaba suaves besos por su pecho. Lisa sintió como el vestido caía y notó los dedos de Alucard recorrer sus brazos, momento que aprovechó para quitarle la camisa y tirarla a sus pies. Suspiró ante la magnífica vista que tenía delante. En ese momento, Alucard volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y empezó a besarle el cuello y el pecho. Se abrazó a su vampiro y empezó a recorrer la fuerte espalda con las manos. Alucard soltó un ligero gruñido, sus labios acababan de topar con la ropa interior de la chica. Se apartó un poco para comprobar que se trataba de un sujetador rojo a juego con el vestido y un tanga de color negro también pero con un lacito rojo bastante romántico .Recorrió con sus manos ambas telas antes de que ésta atrapara sus labios en un cálido beso. Gentilmente, posó el cuerpo de Lisa sobre la cama, para cubrirlo con el suyo después. Sus labios se separaban lo justo para coger aire y volver a unirse. Lisa sentía el cálido cuerpo de Alucard sobre el suyo, pero su ropa interior no le dejaba sentir el contacto de su piel directamente... Con un ágil movimiento se las arregló para girar a Alucard y colocarse sobre él. Con un último beso, se separó de él para quedar sentada sobre sus caderas. Deslizó las manos tiernamente sobre el pecho del vampiro mientras le sonreía. Alucard le devolvió la sonrisa, pero quedó pasmado cuando la chica se quitó el sujetador y se lo tiró a la cara. Riendo, lanzó la ropa bien lejos y se levantó para quedar sentado con Alucard sobre sus piernas. Miró con ojos hambrientos el cuerpo desnudo de Lisa, antes de rodearlo con sus brazos y empezar a repartir tiernos besos por. Lisa se abrazó al vampiro acariciando su suave espalda y sintiendo escalofríos recorrerla con cada nuevo beso por parte de Alucard. Bajó delicadamente las manos por la espalda de la chica, acercándola a él. Se quedaron abrazados en esa posición unos minutos, reposando una frente sobre la otra, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos, la suavidad de su piel, envueltos en ese cálido abrazo. Lisa empezó a deslizar sus manos por el perfecto pecho, inclinándose sobre Alucard y obligándole a tumbarse sobre la cama. Alucard empezó a suspirar, su respiración más irregular cuanto más al sur descendían las caricias. Llegó al ombligo y volvió a subir. Las manos del vampiro se deslizaban por la espalda de la chica y sus caderas. Notó como las cerraba con fuerza sobre estas antes de, bruscamente, darle la vuelta y colocarse sobre ella. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Alucard empezó a besarla apasionadamente, pasando de sus labios al cuello, para volver a subir después. Sentía sus manos por todas partes, sus caricias ardían. Lisa le devolvía los besos de la misma manera apasionada y frenética en que los estaba recibiendo. Con sus manos notaba como los fuertes músculos se tensaban y relajaban a causa de su contacto. Le abrazó con fuerza. Instintivamente, abrió las piernas dejando que él se colocara en medio y soltó un suave gruñido al notar que Alucard aun llevaba puestos los pantalones. El vampiro la miró unos segundos antes de saltar de la cama y deshacerse de ellos.

Ante ella estaba el ser más hermoso de toda la creación... ¡y sin ropa! No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado, pues Alucard volvía a estar de nuevo sobre ella. Tras darle un suave beso en los labios, empezó a deslizar una mano por el cuerpo de la chica, acarició sus labios, la curva de su cuello, la clavícula, uno de sus pechos, el suave abdomen y llegó a la cadera. Introdujo su mano bajo la tanguita, lo que cortó la respiración a Lisa. Lentamente, empezó a deslizarlas por las caderas y las piernas, acariciando por el camino los suaves muslos. Después las lanzó sin muchos miramientos lejos de la cama y se colocó sobre Lisa, separándole las piernas con una de sus manos. Ella pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del vampiro y lo atrajo hacia ella, se besaron suavemente pero poco después el beso se había vuelto pasional, sus manos acariciaban al otro incansables y sus respiraciones empezaron a agitarse. Lentamente, Alucard introdujo su miembro dentro de Lisa. Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba el vampiro, su vampiro. El le dio un suave beso, causando que Lisa le mirara. Sus ojos se encontraron y permanecieron perdidos en la dulzura de sus miradas, incapaces de desviar la vista. Poco a poco, el ritmo fue haciéndose mas rápido y la penetración más profunda. Sus respiraciones empezaron a entrecortarse, sus cuerpos temblaban y sus brazos se aferraban al otro desesperadamente. Lisa estaba completamente abrumada por la intensidad de lo que sentía, notaba que estaba a punto de perder el control. Con un leve gemido arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, soltándose del abrazo de Alucard y agarrándose con fuerza al cabezal de la cama. El cambio de postura lo aprovechó el vampiro para atacar el cuello de Lisa, quien ya no podía dejar de gemir y acababa de perder el control sobre su cuerpo. Este notó como las caderas de su amada se movían de manera irregular, de manera que descendió una de sus manos hasta ellas y empezó a moverlas a su ritmo. Lisa volvió a abrazarse al vampiro, acurrucándose en la curva de su cuello. El vampiro podía sentir la respiración agitada de la muchacha mientras ésta le susurraba al oído cuanto lo quería y lo amaba. Alucard se abrazó a ella con fuerza, quería que ese momento durase, pero la respiración de la chica en su oído y la forma en que desesperadamente se aferraba a él, sumado a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no le ayudaba mucho. Segundos después, Lisa alcanzo su clímax. Alucard cayó sobre Lisa, sus brazos habían perdido toda su fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba y el de Lisa también. Se acurrucó sobre su pecho, sintiendo la agitada respiración de la chica e intentando calmar la suya. Alucard se giró, arrastrando en su abrazo a la chica con él, de manera que quedaron tumbados de lado uno frente al otro. Lisa le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Alucard, distraídamente, empezó a acariciarle la mejilla, rozando los finos labios con su pulgar. Sonrió al ver como poco a poco se le iban cerrando los ojos y se iba rindiendo al sueño. Se acercó un poco más a ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos y después de dejo sumir por el sueño vampiro.

**En la entrada de la mansión Hellsing…**

Un coche acababa de llegar, de el bajo Integra, Walter, Pip y Seras. Los dos últimos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos pero Integra disponía a hacer lo que tenia en mente y Walter la siguió.

-Sir integra, a donde va

-A la habitación de Lisa obviamente, quiero saber si Alucard tubo la decencia de traerla a casa.-Empezó a subir las escaleras y entro a la habitación de Lisa, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Lisa, abrazada a Alucard y desnudos, ya que como ella no esta ciega podía ver perfectamente como las ropas de ambos estaban en el suelo.

-Sir hellsing- se le acerco Walter- ¿Esta Lisa en su cuarto?

-Si, si esta.-dijo secamente.

-Menos mal…entonces Alucard la trajo… solo nos queda saber donde esta el.

-Eso no me hace falta averiguarlo…-dijo de forma indiferente

-Ufff ya se a que se refiere entonces Sir Integra.-suponiéndose a lo que se refiera Integra al ver su cara cuando salio de la habitación.

-¿Lo sabias?-preguntó incrédula

-Me lo imaginaba… ¿Qué medidas piensa tomar respecto a esto?- se temió lo peor.

-Mañana te darás cuenta… mañana, ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Buenas noches Walter.-debo pensar en las medidas a tomar…pensó Integra.

-Buenas noches Sir.

_**Continuara….**_


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Hola! Me alegra que os haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que guste también este…Muchos besitos ;)_

_Pos data: advertencia a los fans de integra, en este capitulo y en los que vengan después, tendré que poner a integra de malas formas es decir, que la pondré de mala para Lisa y Alucard…advertidos quedáis. _

_**Capitulo 10 Separación**_

_**(Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo pero…casi todo si.)**_

Una mañana mas en la mansión Hellsing, o eso seria si no se tuviera en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos vividos en dicha mansión. En una de las habitaciones de la mansión, yacía Lisa, a su lado Alucard ambos desnudos después de una noche de amor, placer de deseo…

-Quiero seguir durmiendo mama-susurro Lisa aun somnolienta.-deja de molestar- notaba como algo llevaba un rato acariciando su mejilla- ahh-suspiro-como esto sea una mosca tendré que ir a comprar el insecticida.-dijo un tono molesto.

-¿Ahora soy una mosca?-dijo Alucard a su lado, entre susurros y haciendo la voz mas profunda.-anoche no decías lo mismo.

-Pero que…-abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al escuchar la voz del vampiro y al darse cuenta de que no era una mosca lo que estaba en su mejilla sino la mano de el vampiro acariciándola.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acaso no recuerdas lo de anoche mi condesa-dijo mientras señalaba sus ropas en el suelo.

-¿¡Espera…no fue un sueño…fue real!?

-Acaso te arrepientes de lo ocurrido Lisa-dijo algo mas serio el vampiro.

-Claro que no –dijo con una dulce sonrisa- es mas, me alegro de lo ocurrido.-En ese momento alguien toca la puerta.

-grrr maldita sea-gruño alucard.

-vete

-¿Por qué?

-Es mejor así, no te aproveches de tu suerte…vete, no te lo vuelvo a repetir…nos vemos esta noche aquí otra vez…pero ahora vete.

-Está bien- dicho esto el vampiro se vistió y desapareció entre las sombras.

-Adelante-dijo Lisa después de recoger su ropa de anoche.

-Buenos días Elizabeth- dijo Integra entrando en la habitación. -¿Has descansado bien?

-Esto…hola tía Integra…si, perfectamente ;)

-Me alegra…te quiero ver en mi despacho dentro de 15 minutos, no llegues tarde…quiero hablar contigo de algo importante ¿entendido?-dijo con voz fría e indiferente.

-Cla…claro.

-hasta luego pues- salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta.

-Que extraña estaba…demasiado para mi gusto, será mejor que me vista y vaya.

**Unos minutos después en el despacho de Integra….**

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, ahora dime de que quieres que hablemos tía.

-Lo que te quiero decir, es muy serio…por lo tanto espero que seas consecuente y que aceptes de buen grado lo que te voy a decir.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¿Qué tal pasaste la noche ayer Lisa?

-Pues muy bien –hizo una pausa- gracias por preguntar.

-No tienes la decencia de decirme lo que pasó en tu cuarto ayer-dijo mientras cogía uno de sus puros y se ponía más seria de lo que estaba.

-No me digas que…-estaba asustada, no sabia como Integra se lo iba a tomar pero debía ser fuerte, si pudo pasar la noche con Alucard, podría decirle a Integra lo sucedido.

-Si lo se, anoche tu y Alucard…estuvieron juntos.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Si

-Por que, somos dos personas que nos amamos y que…

-Lisa, el no es ninguna persona, es un vampiro, y tu… tu una hellsing. No deberías haberlo hecho por lo tanto por tu irresponsabilidad, he decidido que volverás a Italia con tu padre no te quiero cerca de Alucard.

-No, no me puedes hacer esto- dijo entre sollozos.- No me hagas esto.

-Es por tu bien mi niña, es lo mejor- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba- Has caído en el juego de Alucard y créeme no te conviene.

-¿Qué juego? de que hablas-dijo mientras se separaba bruscamente de Integra.

-Oh vamos Lisa, piensa, es un vampiro de verdad piensas que siente algo por ti, esto para el es solo un juego.

-No, no lo creo, el me dijo que me amaba- se negaba que esto fuera cierto, pero sentía que podía ser cierto, era vampiro, muy antiguo, con un gran ego…seguramente eso fuera cierto.

-Si lo es Lisa, es mejor que te vayas de aquí para olvidar…El avión saldrá dentro de 1 hora así que… me he tomado las molestias de decirle a Walter que te hiciera las maletas, ahora debe estar esperándote en la recepción.

-No quiero irme, no sin haber hablado con el.-dijo entre sollozos.- No me quiero ir.

-Lisa es por tu bien.-dicho esto abrió la puerta del despacho y acompaño a Lisa a el vestíbulo, y justo como había dicho Integra, estaba Walter con las maletas.

-No me quiero ir-decía entre susurros.

-Lisa…lo hago por ti-se dirigió a Walter- Walter, lleva las maletas a el coche, y llévala a el aeropuerto. No te vayas hasta del aeropuerto hasta que el avión haya partido y que estés seguro de que se va en el –esto último lo dijo en un susurro para Walter para que Lisa no lo escuchara.

-Vamos Lisa…veámonos.-dijo Walter mientras cogía las maletas.

-Adiós Lisa-dijo Integra.

-Adiós Integra Hellsing-dijo Lisa con cierto resentimiento en sus palabras, mientras se subía a el coche.

**Dos horas después…**

-¿Ya se ha marchado?-dijo Integra

-Si, se subió al avión y se marcho.

-Bien…puedes retirarte Walter gracias por todo.

-Sir, por que mintió a Lisa respecto a Alucard.

-lo hice por su bien, la mentí para que se diera cuenta de la realidad y para que estuviera tranquila, segura lejos de este mundo de vampiros…lejos de Alucard.

-Como sabe que Alucard de verdad la ama. Si fuera así, los abría separado.

-No creo que Alucard sea capaz de sentir algo por alguien…y mucho menos amor.

-Como digas Sir…. ¿Qué le va a decir a Alucard?

-Pues que Lisa se marcho a Italia por supuesto. Le diré que mi hermano enfermo de repente y que ella se fue. Y tu no dirás de mi conversación con Lisa ¿entendido?

-Si.

-Ahora retírate Walter.- dicho esto el mayordomo se marcho dejando a Integra sola, pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

**Algunas horas mas tarde….**

Ya había pasado algunas horas, el sol se había puesto hace poco y Lisa ya había llegado a Italia, lo sabia por que la joven haya llamado desde allí para decirle a Integra que había llegado bien. De repente sacando a Integra de sus pensamientos, se oyó una voz procedente de la nada.

-Buenas noches ama.

-Ya te estabas tardando Alucard.

-jajaja lo siento, es que me dormí

-Ya me doy cuenta…

-¿Alguna misión para hoy master?

-No, pero quiero anunciarte algo Alucard.

-Dime

-Lisa ya no se encuentra en la mansión Hellsing.

-¿Cómo? por que se fue –dijo esto enfurecido y entrítesido, después de lo que había ocurrido anoche, por que lo había dejado solo.

-Mi hermano enfermo, y ella decidió irse para cuidarlo.

-Eso quiere decir que volverá pronto, quiero decir, cuando se recupere James.-dijo esperanzado.

-No, me dijo que también tenia motivos personales para no volver, sinceramente no se de que pueda hablar.- mintió.- Lo siento, es solo por protegerte Lisa, perdóname pensó Integra.

-Pero…-no dijo nada mas, era mejor así, quizás lo que había pasado anoche era la venganza de Lisa por lo que había ocurrido en la piscina o quizás se había arrepentido, ya no importaba- esta bien… buenas noches sir, me voy-dicho esto desapareció dejando a Integra sola en el despacho.

**En la casa de Lisa… (En Italia-Roma)**

Lisa, acababa de llegar y ya extrañaba a Alucard… ¿realmente solo fue en juego para el vampiro? pensaba Lisa cada vez que lo recordaba, se quería negar a si misma que fuera cierto, pero…quizás fuera real, no estaba segura de nada. Solo quería llorar y llorar y con el paso del tiempo olvidar…

**Continuara….**


	12. Chapter 12

_Gracias por lo review… no hace falta decir que los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen ¬¬ mas quisiera que Alucard fuera mío para… jejeje…me provoca malos pensamientos pero en fin…empiezo ya._

_Pos data: integra seguirá de malas aquí, advertidos quedáis_

_**Capitulo 11 Tiempo **_

_**(Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo pero…casi todo si)**_

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde el regreso de Lisa a Italia. En la mansión Hellsing todo seguía como de costumbre.

Alucard y Seras junto a los mercenarios se encargaban de los vampiros que tenían el valor de enfrentarse a ellos… Integra como si nada después de lo sucedido con Lisa, seguía a las órdenes de la organización teniendo a su lado a Walter como fiel mayordomo y amigo…

Pero a medida que los meses iban pasado, Alucard hacia mas preguntas a Integra sobre el porque Lisa había decidido irse de la mansión Hellsing, Integra por su parte se limitaba a decir que no tenia ni idea, que era Lisa la que había decidido irse y no volver.

-¡Como que no sabes!

-Alucard no me levantes la voz

-Lo siento ama pero… esta bien que se halla ido a cuidar a su padre y todo eso pero…como Hellsing que es debería estar aquí si algún día tiene pensado ocupar tu puesto, vamos digo yo-dijo intentando aparentar lo mas creíble posible y que no pareciera que la extrañaba.

-Pues no lo se, te lo digo por millonésima vez. No se cuando vuelva. ¿Satisfecho?

-No-dicho esto abandono el despacho de Sir Integra, y esta aprovecho para llamar por teléfono.

**5 minutos después del inicio de la llamada….**

-Quiero volver

-Buff- suspiro- ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, no lo harás, ya sabes que te dije, que era por tu bien Lisa

-Pero…. Tía Integra…

-Lo siento-corto a Lisa.

-Solo respóndeme a una pregunta-dijo entre sollozos.

-Dime

**Mientras Lisa e Integra hablaban por teléfono…En los jardines de la mansión **

-¡Alucard!

- Pip… -dijo desanimado.

-Se te mal …que pasa

-Nada

-Oh! vamos, para nadie es un secreto lo que paso entre Lisa y tu…

-Como lo sabes- corto Alucard.

-Digamos que Sir Integra estaba de malas cuando le hecho una bronca monumental a Lisa la misma mañana en la que ella se fue y bueno…sordo no soy.

-¿Qué le dijo?-pregunto el vampiro, no muy seguro de lo que Integra le decía.

-Pues…que era mejor que se marchara para ahorrarse males mayores y demás cosas.

-mmm-pensativo- entonces se podría decir que la obligo ¿no?

-No lo se

-Estoy arto de escuchar esa respuesta Bernadotte-grito a los cuatro vientos.

-Lo…lo siento, es que… no estoy muy seguro-dijo algo nervioso por la reacción del vampiro.

-solo dime algo Pip, ¿mencionaron al padre de Lisa en algún momento?

-Que yo recuerde…no

-Gracias, eso era lo que quería escuchar….-y sin mas se marcho, dejando a Pip solo en los jardines de la mansión.

Alucard ya sabia lo que quería, tras varios meses de mentiras, de soledad, de tristura… ya era hora de encararlas, tenia la prueba de que Integra los había separadazo, el por que, ya se lo imaginaba…-maldito orgullo hellsing- maldecía mientras subía las escaleras de la mansión dispuesto a entrar en el despacho de Integra cuando se detuvo justo delante de la puerta. Desde fuera se oía a Integra echar maldiciones con alguien, sin duda estaba de malas y hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

**En el interior de el despacho… por teléfono**

-¿A preguntado por mi?

-No-mintió- Ya te dije que para el solo serias un juego, nada mas.

-…- no recibió respuesta por parte de Lisa.

-¿Lisa?

-…- no hubo respuesta.

-…-Suspiro-has colgado.-dicho esto ella también colgó, odiaba mentir a su sobrina, pero tenia que hacerlo, todo sea por protegerla a ella, al honor de la familia y a las posibles generaciones Hellsing.

Alucard no sabia si estaba escuchando bien… no se lo podía creer. Tenia que haber entrado en ese momento, justo cuando había escuchado el nombre de Lisa, nadie mandaba a Integra a poner el manos libres del teléfono, así todo dios escuchaba la conversación, decidido a entrar en el despacho dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando….

-Alucard, justo a quien buscaba.

-Walter, no tengo tiempo, necesito hablar con Integra

-Tengo una misión para ti

-No la quiero, dásela a los mercenarios y a Seras, estoy ocupado

-Sir Integra te la dio a ti, así que…empieza

-¬¬ entendido- dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta del despacho- después hablamos Sir Integra Hellsing…-dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba.

**En Italia…**

-Lisa, por dios deja de llorar

-No puedo Valeria, le quiero

-Eso yo lo se, para algo soy tu amiga y para algo me cuentas todo.

-¿Qué hago?

-vete a Londres y encáralo tu misma.

-pero…

-Nada de "pero", estoy cansada de verte llorar, además tienes fuertes motivos para ir a verle así que… no esperes más y vete. Es una orden ;)

-No lose… -dijo algo mas animada- Mi tía me matara si lo hago

-Que se fastidie, es tu vida no la de ella.

-Quizás tengas razón, iré a Londres y hablare con Alucard

-Así me gusta, ya eran horas de que me hicieras caso, además por tu bien y por el del...

-Vale –interrumpió-Gracias Valeria

-de nada- dijo mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa, signo de victoria después de tantos meses insistir a que Lisa fuera a la ciudad inglesa.

Lisa, estaba decidida a irse, entro a su habitación hizo la maleta y se dirigió a el aeropuerto, dispuesta a encarar a Alucard y que este, delante de ella y de lo que llevaba en su interior, le dijera que no la quería, que solo era juego para el.

**Algunas horas mas tarde en la mansión hellsing…**

Se encontraba frente a frente con Sir Integra Hellsing, mas conocida para el como Ama, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle el haberle separado de la persona que amaba, si, la amaba, no la quería como antes, cuando supo que se había marchado, supo realmente que lo que sentía por Lisa era mas fuerte que la vida y que la muerte misma pero lo ahora no estaba, y lo único que podía hacer era reclamar por ello.

-Y bien Alucard, de que querías hablar conmigo-pregunto Integra.

-De Lisa-dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Quiero la verdad…ama.-no estaba dispuesto a ir con rodeos, quería respuestas rápida-fuiste tu quien dijo que se fuera ¿verdad?-suspiro-supiste lo que había pasado entre nosotros y no perdiste el tiempo para alejarla de mi lado-dijo levantando la voz.

-algo así…No pienso permitir que un vampiro como tu este con mi sobrina, lo siento de verdad, pero no creo que sientas algo por ella y no la veré sufrir y menos por un vampiro…por ti –dijo sin rodeos, sabiendo que Alucard quería que fuera rápida con las respuestas.

-no es justo que nos hayas separado sin saber si quiera lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro-dijo con voz serena, intentando auto tranquilizándose a si mismo.

-Si tengo derecho yo soy…-fue interrumpida por Walter.

-Sir Integra-trago saliva- alguien acaba de llegar y requiere su presencia –trago saliva nuevamente-ahora mismo, esta en el vestíbulo.

-Estoy ocupada Walter, dile a quien sea que lo veré mas tarde-dijo secamente Integra.

-no puedo decirle eso Sir…insistirá para hablar ahora mismo contigo…-dijo algo pálido

-Walter-llamo Alucard

-¿si?

-¿Quién vino?-pregunto algo extrañado ante tanta insistencia

De repente una persona apareció tras Walter, siendo visible también para Alucard e Integra, el primero con ansias de verla mas de cerca para saber que no era un sueño y la segunda con cara de reproche.

-no hace falta que te de una respuesta ¿verdad?-dijo Walter

-No…no hace falta amigo.


	13. Chapter 13

_Gracias por los review, y bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que el final esta próximo, no os queda mucho que aguantarme xD _

_**Capitulo 12. Esperando respuestas **_

_**(Fanfic Una mujer no lo puede cambiar todo… ¿o si?)**_

Las miradas que eran lanzadas estaban cargadas tanto de sorpresa, emoción y otras cargadas de rabia y de desilusión, Walter, que estaba en medio de esas miradas sintiéndose de mas, decidió irse y preparar así una tasa de té a Integra sabiendo que esta la iba a necesitar tras la sorpresa.

-No me puedo creer que hayas vuelto

-pues así es como puedes ver-dijo una sonriente Lisa

-tenemos mucho de que hablar… ¿no crees?-intervino Alucard interponiéndose en medio de la conversación de ellas.-hay mucho que discutir.

-Si…tienes razón Alucard, hablemos-el semblante de Lisa cambio, se sentó en unos de los sillones esperando así que empezara la pequeña "reunión" entre ellos.

-seré directo…-hubo un silencio- quiero saber porque te fuiste…Lisa-dijo mirando a la muchacha la cual estaba tan hermosa como siempre aunque…ahora que la veía bien, estaba algo cambiada, el pelo mas largo, y su vestuario no era tan ajustado como antes, casi no podía verle la ropa, ya que no le había dado la gabardina que tenia puesta, pero…Italia no debió ser muy buena para ella, había engordado-solo dime la verdad Lisa…porque te fuiste.

-Ha eso responderé yo Alucard-intervino Integra en la conversación que por un momento se sintió alejada de ella.- yo decidí que Lisa debía irse a Italia, su padre…mi hermano la echaba de menos y bueno…era mejor que se fuera.

-estas segura que fue por eso…-dudo Lisa- mi padre estaba perfectamente.

- siento que hay algo que…-miro a Integra- falta en esta historia.

-no estaréis dudando de mi palabra… ¿verdad?

-no, tranquila tía Integra, eso ya es lo de menos, no me importa nada ahora-miro a Alucard, el paso del tiempo no hacía mengua en el, estaba tan guapo y tenia el mismo cuerpo de antes.-ahora con su permiso, mejor dicho…con vuestro permiso, me voy a mi recamara, a mi forma de ver, esta conversación a terminado.

Se levanto dispuesta a irse, se dio la vuelta quedando enfrente nuevamente de Alucard y de Integra…los miro, les sonrió y vio como el vampiro desaparecía entre las sombras y después salio ella hacia su cuarto. Cerro la puerta por dentro, no quería que nadie entrara y les sorprendiera. Se sentó en su cama, sabia a la perfección que el vendría hacia ella en cualquier momento. De repente, las puertas de los balcones se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar el frió aire de la noche…la luz se fue de la habitación lo cual puso tensa a Lisa, que cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa, la luz de la habitación tenia sus idas y venidas hasta que al final se mantuvo encendida todo el tiempo, tal y como ella la había dejado al principio. Espero unos segundos en silencio… Todo en silencio…esto la alarmaba, quizás el no había entendido sus indirectas…o tal ves si… mas silencio… no sabia lo que hacer…

-Esperabas a alguien

Se asusto, no se lo esperaba tan de repente, y menos cuando tenia la idea de que no iba a venir a su habitación…por lo menos no esta noche.

-a ti- hizo una pausa, estaba segura de que el vampiro querría hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido durante estos meses…- tenemos que hablar.

-lo se. Empiezas tu o yo

-tu-le miro a los ojos, siempre iguales rojo como la llama viva, como la sangre… ¿la sangre? no podía olvidarlo, el era un vampiro, su tía tenia razones al haberlos separado y el… ¿la habría mentido con sus sentimientos?, estaba a punto de saberlo.

-esta bien- aunque no lo pareciera, estaba nervioso o tenso…no sabia que palabra podría describir su sensación…también tenia rabia, ira, cólera…se había ido, sin decir nada y ahora, algunos meses después aparece en la mansión y tan distante hacia el, como si no hubieran tenido nada en común, como si esa noche no hubiera ocurrido…- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Lisa?

-no te andas por las ramas-suspiro, cualquier pregunta menos esa…

-Siempre he sido directo, ahora te ruego que me respondas.

-descubrieron lo nuestro y…-no podía continuar, esos ojos, esos cabellos, esos labios, ese cuerpo…todo le hacia recordar esa gran noche tan hermosa que había vivido junto a el…tenia que sacárselo de la cabeza, como diera lugar.

-¿y? continua-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, poniéndola así mas nerviosa

-y…me marche a Italia

-esa parte la conozco…lo que quiero saber es porque-dijo perdiendo un poco los nervios

-pues…porque…Alucard ¿tu….me amaste? ¿O solo fue un juego para ti?

-no me as respondido a mi pregunta Lisa pero…responderé yo a la tuya-dijo posando una de sus manos en sus hombros, mirándola fijamente.- Nunca fuiste un juego para mi. Nunca. Y eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Alucard yo…

-y tu Lisa… ¿me amaste o solo jugaste conmigo?

-No solo te ame…también te sigo amando Alucard- al escuchar estas palabras el vampiro la beso apasionadamente, disfrutando así de ese momento tan ansiado entre ellos hasta que…

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto el vampiro a la chica

-¿el que?

-estas…extraña, algo a cambiado en ti.-dijo mientras le quitaba la gabardina a la joven y cual fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que…

-no me mires así Alucard- dijo la joven al ver las miradas acusadoras del vampiro-te puedo asegurar que es nuestro tuyo y mió. Fruto de esa noche-dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿alguien lo sabe?-pregunto algo mas aliviado

-una amiga de Italia nadie mas.

El vampiro embozo una sonrisa, confiaba plenamente en Lisa y si ella confiaba en su amiga, el no iba a ser menos. Volvió a la carga, envolviéndose con los besos y las carisias…

**En otra parte de la mansión…**

-Cree que estarán hablando ahora Sir

-Es probable Walter…lo es

-como se lo tomara Alucard

-no lo se, y no me preocupa, lo hice por el bien de mi familia-en ese momento sonó el teléfono, y contexto Integra.

-que es lo que ocurre

_-sir, un caballero solicita hablar con usted _

-de quien se trata

_-no me quiere decir quien es…he llamado a los mercenarios para que ante cualquier eventualidad actúen pero el caballero no se quiere ir. _

En ese momento sonó unos disparos haciendo que Integra…

-¿estas ay?-tras varios segundos en silencio- contéstame ahora mismo- silencio- me escuchas- silencio- Walter-ese la mira y asiente- prepara a Alucard, nos atacan-Integra mira por la ventana, el mismo caballero que mencionaba la guardia se encuentra dentro de el recinto y algunos de sus mercenarios en posición de ataque.

**Mientras con Lisa y Alucard…**

-Lo as escuchado- pregunta Lisa, separándose de alucard

-¿disparos?

-creo que si.

-no te preocupes, quizás sea Seras o alguno de los mercenarios en pleno entrenamiento.

-¿tu crees?

-estoy seguro-dijo mientras unía otra vez sus labios pero en ese momento tocaron desde fuera y Lisa se vio obligada a separarse de Alucard

-¿Quién llama?

-Soy Walter, abra la puerta señorita.- Lisa abre la puerta y deja entrar al mayordomo, la sorpresa de la joven es que el mayordomo no se sorprende al ver a el vampiro en su cuarto.- Alucard necesitamos tu ayuda

-¿en que?

-no as oído los disparos

-mmm si pero…pensé que…-miro a Lisa y después a Walter- enseguida bajo dame unos segundos.

-bien, nos vemos en el campo de batalla amigo

-así es- después de esto, Walter se fue dejando solos a la pareja- me tengo que ir.

-lo entiendo…

-no quiero que salgas de este cuarto, ¿entendido?

-pero yo…

-tu nada, ahora tienes que preocuparte también por el bebe.-Lisa asintió y este se fue.

Tras varios minutos de disparos y de escuchar las risas maquiavélicas de Alucard, pararon de repente, no se escuchaba nada, no sabia que hacer ni que actuar. Estaba sola en su cuarto a la espera de que todo cesara… no escuchaba ni gritos, ni voces, ni disparos…nada…Una risa burlona provoco que la puerta que ella anteriormente a la salida de Walter había cerrado por llave y seguro, se habría de par en par como si no hubiera cerrado nada, como un libro abierto…Dejando pasar a un hombre de cabellos largos rojizos, ojos igual de rojos, y tez blanca…ese hombre…ya lo había visto alguna ves, no era la primera vez que lo veía…

**Flash Back **

_-mama vamos arriba, despierta- gritaba desesperada ante el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.- mama…mama…mami… ¿no me quieres? venga! arriba! vamos!_

_- no creo que despierta pequeña –dijo una voz a su espalda_

_-quien…es usted-dijo temblorosa la niña _

_-eso no importa…lo importantes es que se que no despertara, esta muerta_

_-noooooooooooooooooooooo mi mami esta viva!! Solo esta dormida y sangra un poco pero esta viva ¡lo esta!-grito la niña entre sollozos_

_-no lo esta, yo mismo lo mate –risa malvada- y tu…seras la siguiente _

_En ese momento aparecen hombres armados y apuntan hacia el hombre extraño, ese se ríe y desaparece entre las sombras…Ese hombre era un vampiro, los hombres armados los antiguos mercenarios y…la niña…era Lisa._

**Fin Flash Back **

-tu eres… -dijo entre cortándose y para si misma.

-Hola Sir Hellsing

_-¿sir hellsing? ¿Yo? no! me estará confundiendo con mi tía_-pensó Lisa

-nos vamos preciosa- dijo mientras con su capa envolvía a Lisa y desaparecían del lugar.

**Mientras en los pasillos de la mansión **

Alucard iba raudo y veloz por los pasillos, no sabia porque, pero desde que la batalla contra algunos ghouls había terminado y sin ver a ningún vampiro mayor…temió lo peor, mas un escalofrió corría por sus espaldas –Lisa- . Entro a su habitación, mas no la vio allí, se asusto, temió por ella…-¿Dónde estas Lisa?

_**Continuara…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Ultimo Capitulo! Gracias por los review que me habéis enviado a lo largo del fic._

**Capitulo 13. La muerte no es más que el principio**

Alucard salio de la habitación con prisas, no se iba a detener por nada, su única misión ahora…encontrar a Lisa. Podía percibir el olor de dicho vampiro, si, había sido un vampiro quien se la había llevado, no había menor duda. Los mercenarios ya habían terminado con todos los esbirros de dicho vampiro, ahora solo tenia que decirle a Sir Integra lo ocurrido. Entro en el despacho sin miramientos y sin tocar la puerta, si hombre para que hacerlo, nunca lo hacia, ese era su estilo, su particularidad, pero…ahora lo importante era avisar a Integra.

-Amo, ha ocurrido algo importante

Integra levanto una ceja con desaprobación mas no respondió a lo dicho por su sirviente, se acomodo en su sillón y miro hacia la ventana de su despacho, desde hay tenia una magnifica vista del territorio asaltado por el enemigo, su terraza.

-¿Qué puede haber ocurrido más importante que el asalto a la mansión Hellsing?-pregunto con mala cara, se notaba que estaba de muy mal humor, dicho esto cogio un puro, y se recostó en su silla del despacho, impaciente para escuchar la respuesta de Alucard.

-Se han llevado a Lisa-dijo con semblante de tristeza mas no lo mostró. Siguió mirando a su ama la cual no dejaba de mirarle con cara extraña, una mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y… ¿rabia? si rabia no podía ser otra cosa.

-¡que estas haciendo aquí entonces! –Grito, estaba de mal humor, esto le dolía-¡vete a buscarla ahora mismo y…no vuelvas sin ella!- grito nuevamente pero por suerte Walter estaba allí, la tranquilizo y esta tomo asiento- vete…tráela aquí ¿entendido?

-ama…no es lo único de lo que debe ser informada-dijo Alucard dispuesto a contarle lo del embarazo

-¿algo mas?, después, ahora vete a por mi sobrina…

-a por el bebe-termino diciendo el vampiro para sorpresa de los presentes

-¿Qué bebe? Lisa esta…no puede ser…eso quiere decir que tu…y…ella…vosotros dos…vais a….-suspiro cansada, ahora si lo tenia claro a por Lisa y el bebe

-vete a por ellos, no les des tregua a ese vampiro y mátalos…respecto a Lisa y el bebe…tráelos los quiero aquí ya!! ¿Entendido?

-por supuesto- dicho esto el vampiro abandono el despacho de su ama y empezó la persecución del vampiro

A las afueras de la ciudad, en una iglesia abandonada el vampiro se detuvo y dejo en uno de los asientos de la primera fila a la Hellsing que traía con el, la miro de arriba a bajo, era mas joven de lo que le habían dicho…pero tenia que ser ella, rubia, ojos azules, mujer… pero…nadie le había dicho que estaba embarazada...¿de quien? la mujer que el conocía como Integra Hellsing no lo estaba, y mucho menos no estaba casada…a menos que…esa no sea Integra Hellsing la jefa de la institución contra los vampiros…pero si no era ella…¿Quién demonios era?

Lisa por su parte, no temía por su vida, pero si por la del bebe, mas tenia 7 meses de embarazado, el dolía bastante y no aguantaba el dolor. Estaba sudando cansada y agotada, estaba en una iglesia, buen lugar para ponerse a rezar que venga Alucard a buscarles.

-muchacha… ¿Quién eres?

Lisa dudo lo que debía contestar y recordó que el vampiro venia a por Integra Hellsing, su tía, no por ella…

-Me llamo Lisa Hellsing sobrina de Integra Hellsing –dijo dudosa de la respuesta

-maldición toda la misión para secuestrar a esa mujer y me traigo a la sobrina!!- maldijo por lo alto el vampiro mas Lisa lo veía con odio, ese vampiro había matado a su madre.-bueno pequeña, no importa-dijo intentando calmarse- ahora tu pagaras las consecuencias.

Dicho esto se acerco a Lisa, esta a su vez parecía paralizada ¿miedo? hacia tiempo que no lo sentía ni por Alucard ¿entonces porque sentirlo por ese vil vampiro de poca monta? a si…había matado a su madre…De pronto el dolor se empezó a ser mayor, y se sintió húmeda por las partes debajo… ¡esto no me puede estar pasado! se repitió mentalmente Lisa… ¡no puedo haber roto aguas aquí! El vampiro a su vez se detuvo y la miro…su venganza no iba a ser matarla a ella solo, si no también a ese bebe, el cual parecía venir.

A varios kilómetros de ellos, Alucard que poco a poco se acercaba y temía lo peor, no sabia donde estaba exactamente pero aun así percibía su olor, tanto el del vampiro como el de ella, y…¿Qué era ese olor fuerte que estaba junto a Lisa y el vampiro? no lo sabia pero son pensarlo dos veces aumento la velocidad

Varios minutos después estaba cansada, pero no le había permitido ver a la criatura saliente de ella, el vampiro se lo había llevado, a lo lejos se escuchaban lloros del bebe. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, no podía mantenerse despierta…estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, ya había perdido mucha sangre.

Alucard enfrente de las puertas, sintió algo, algo extraño, que hacia tiempo que no sentía…cruzo las enormes puertas de la iglesia era antigua y estaba pintada con grafitos de los chicos hacían perdiendo la belleza de dicha iglesia, entro a dentro, de lo primero que se percato fue del olor a sangre…provenía de Lisa. Fue corriendo a donde se encontraba la sangre, primera fila a la derecha. Allí estaba ella, manchada de su propia sangre, sudando como si acabara de hacer un gran esfuerzo y… ¿muerta? no abrí a los ojos, parecía no tener pulso, su corazón no iba y si estaba latiendo lo hacia muy poco…no estaba muerta, pero lo estaría en pocos minutos si no hacia algo, estaba muy pálida.

-Lisa- la llamo esperanzado de que se despertara- vamos…arriba pequeña- siguió llamándola sin percatarse de nada mas solo de ella.

-A...Alucard-dijo débilmente- el…el se lo llevo-dijo intentando abrir los ojos para mirarle

-¿a quien se llevo?

-a nuestro bebe…nació aquí…pero no le he visto…se lo llevo –dijo ante de desvanecerse

-Lisa...por favor despierta vamos-dijo a gritos

-ese…mato a mi madre…vete a por el y salva a nuestro bebe…

-Lisa te lo ruego resiste…

-te quiero…no lo olvides…adiós- dicho esto la joven mas pálida que antes cerro los ojos para nunca mas abrirlos, su rostro cansino y lleno de lagrimas adornaban sus ojos bellos azules, los cuales nunca volvería a ver

Alucard dejo el cuerpo donde estaba, ahora se las iban a pagar muy caras, alguien iba a morir esta noche aparte de Lisa, y no iba a ser precisamente el ni el bebe al cual protegería con su vida si era necesario.

El vampiro con el bebe en brazo lo miro, por lo que podía observar tenia los ojos azules, y el cabello rubio pero…sus ojos…azules y torneaban a rojos… ¿Cómo era posible? quizás… ¿hijo de vampiro? ¿Cómo?... No lo pensó mucho, no podía, se escucharon pasos acercándose a el de manera peligrosa, dejo a el bebe a un lado encima de la cama de el cura y salio de la habitación con dispocision a encontrarse con el visitante.

Alucard estaba furioso, pero no iba a llorar, nunca lloraría, no otra vez… sin evitarlo una lagrima callo de sus ojos, se la limpio, era mejor que el enemigo no viera su debilidad…su nueva misión buscar al bebe y mandar al mismísimo infierno a el cabrón que le hubiera echo eso a Lisa…entro en una sala, no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para mantener una pelea allí, a lo lejos diviso una figura se acercaba a el después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación contigua mas también se escuchaban llantos de bebe…no lo había matado, eso era bueno.

El vampiro se acerco a Alucard y le miro, le reconoció al instante, no había podido luchar contra el en el asalto a la mansión pero…ahora ajustarían cuentas.

Alucard se acerco el con el paso lento y este a su vez se acerco a Alucard con el mismo ritmo impuesto por el vampiro. Cuando estaban en el medio de la sala y a menos de unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro…Alucard le miro desafiante…lo iba a pagar con su vida, de fondo…el llanto de un bebe.

-Esta noche vas a morir

-estas muy seguro de ti mismo ¿verdad?

-por supuesto-dijo burlándose de este- no debiste haberte metido con ella y tampoco con el bebe

-ohh! tranquilo el bebe esta perfectamente y la muchacha…bueno creo que no tanto-dijo embozando una gran sonrisa macabra al recordar el parto, la sangre, las lagrimas de Lisa y las suplicas de esta para que no le hiciera daño al bebe.

-maldito-

Alucard no espero mas y sacando su armas Jackal y Casul empezó el ataque hacia el misterioso vampiro, una vez había prometido a Lisa matar al vampiro asesino de su madre…esta noche lo cumpliría…

Varios minutos después el cuerpo sin vida del vampiro estaba a sus pies, lleno de sangre si, así debía de ser, morir como un perro, no dejaría nada de el. Se fue de esa sala, y se acerco a la contigua, donde los llantos del bebe eran mas fuertes, abrió la puerta y se acerco al bebe, era rubio, pequeño, de piel blanca, ojos… ¿rojos? o ¿azules? no se veían bien. Le siguió mirando y el bebe a el y dejando de llorar alzo los brazos para ser cogido, acto seguido el vampiro asiendo caso a los suplicas de su hijo le cogio en brazos y este dejo de llorar. Le miro nuevamente, no era el sino ella, una preciosa niña a la cual cogio y saco de esa sala y se fue donde estaba el vampiro o su cuerpo debía estar pero ya no estaba, el perro negro se había encargado de el. Fue a la siguiente sala donde si estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Lisa. La miro durante unos segundos e intentando por todos los medios que la niña la viera así llena de sangre.

Desde fuera se escuchaba un coche llegar ¿Sir Hellsing? pensó el vampiro, dicho esto Pip y Seras entraron el la iglesia y vieron a el vampiro con un bulto en brazos y a su lado a Lisa…muerta.

Mas no dijeron nada, se lo imaginaban, el saco a la criatura de ese horrible lugar mientras Seras le acompañaba, Alucard a su vez cogia en brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Lisa lo envolvía con su gabardina roja y apoyo la cabeza de ella en su pecho, le dio un beso en los labios…su ultimo beso, y seguido de ellos saco a Lisa de la iglesia afuera estaba Integra con el bebe en sus brazos.

Integra miro a Alucard y paso el bebe a Walter y corrió hasta donde estaba Alucard, miro a su sobrina, y miro nuevamente al vampiro que negó con la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida vio a Integra llorar.

Los días pasaron lentos y tristes en la mansión hellsing, tras la muerte de Lisa y el nacimiento de la criatura. Ese día era el entierro de Elizabeth Hellsing todo el mundo estaba de luto, e incluso Alucard que cambiando los colores de sus ropas, estaba de negro, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su hija, y alejado de el resto de las personas que habían ido a ver a Lisa.

Pasada algunos minutos se fueron yendo uno a uno quedando el con la niña enfrente de el la tumba de Lisa, le dejo una rosa roja y dio marcha atrás, la niña dormía, era hora de que despertara y alguien le diera de comer, el no era el adecuado y ese lugar menos. Camino hacia el coche donde le esperaba Integra y el resto, una vez en el coche se sentó y le paso el bebe a Integra.

-Al fina… ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?- pregunto Integra cansada del silencio del vampiro, mientras el coche se ponía en marcha y se alejaba del cementerio.

El vampiro dudo durante unos segundos, sin duda el mejor nombre para su hija era el que hubiera elegido la madre pero…nunca puso hacerlo, nunca.

-Se llamara…- de repente el bebe se despertó y miro con sus ojos rojizos o azulados(no se distinguía bien el color de los ojos) a su padre expectante como si supiera de verdad lo que estaba pasando en ese coche, este suspiro, ella era hermosa, el mismo se ocuparía de que estuviera bien toda la vida, la cuidaría y protegería con su vida, aunque…eso no lo pudo hacer con su madre lo haría con ella ahora…- se llamara….Elizabeth…Elizabeth Draculea Hellsing.

………… _**FIN…………**_

_**Gracias a todo/as por estar pendiente de mi fic, por los review y por vuestra paciencia y apoyo, de verdad espero saber pronto de vosotros/as **_

_**Con mucho cariño se despide**_

_**(k) **__**Zory**__** (k)**_

_**Pos data: Siento mucho lo del capitulo 3 se me coló un capitulo de otro fic. **_


End file.
